Memories
by Anaranja
Summary: Kaname se encuentra con un adolescente que ha perdido completamente su memoria en mitad de la calle. El y sus amigos  Kain, Aido y Takuma  deberan cuidar de ese angelito ¿Lo conseguiran o moriran en el intento? Universo Alternativo
1. Chapter 1

El ruido de un bostezo se apoderó de toda la habitación mientras que la suave luz de la mañana se filtraba por toda el piso, su único inquilino era un joven estudiante de medicina llamado Kaname Kuran. Un chico de veinte años demasiado atractivo como para ser de este mundo, sus largos cabellos castaños se amoldaban con perfección al contorno de su cara mientras que su tez ligeramente bronceada invitaba a todo ser viviente a tocarla y a disfrutar de un buen rato junto a él. En resumen, el soltero perfecto.

Vivía solo en su pequeño piso, un tercero sin ascensor pero cercano a su universidad. El piso no tenía ningún lujo, consistía en una habitación, un baño, una cocina y un salón. No se podía permitir nada mejor ya que desde la muerte de sus padres en un accidente de tráfico su tío Rido se había fundido toda la herencia en inversiones y proyectos para hacerse rico de manera fácil, Kaname tuvo que empezar a trabajar con quince años para poder ahorrar y salir del infierno de casa donde estaba. Consiguió entrar en la mejor universidad de medicina gracias a sus impresionantes notas y a los ahorros conseguidos gracias a su duro esfuerzo.

De pronto el timbre sonó con insistencia haciendo que apurara su café y recogiese su bolsa con todas sus cosas dentro. Salió por la puerta justo cuando Kain Akatsuki salía de su casa.

-Kaname, ¿Hoy trabajas?

El castaño sonrió asintiendo, ese chico era uno de sus pocos amigos, todos ellos de la infancia, a diferencia del resto él no siguió el camino de sus padres como médico y se dedicaba a la buena vida vendiendo motos de día y corriendo con ellas en carreras por la noche.

-Dentro de una semana hay una "convención" y era por si queríais venir. Supongo que estará Ruka- dijo el pelinaranja con algo de burla

Ruka era la chica que volvía a todos locos, a todos locos menos a Kaname, evidentemente eso, no le gustaba nada a la chica. La pelimiel se había quedado prendada de Kaname la primera vez que lo vio en el polígono donde hacían las carreras, bueno más bien de sus pantalones de cuero negro.

Cuando llegaron al portal se encontraron con dos rubios muy sonrientes, el más alto era Takuma Ichigo, nieto de uno de los socios de su tío. Kaname tenía suerte de que el nieto aborreciese a su abuelo de manera desmedida, quien solo se preocupaba de cómo marchaba económicamente su familia mientras que Takuma solo quería seguir estudiando medicina tranquilamente. El más bajo de todos se llamaba Aido Hanabusa, era un año menor que ellos pero lo habían subido un curso por su impresionante inteligencia, pero esa cualidad era eclipsada por su grandísimo ego y su hiperactividad.

-Buenos días Kaname, buenos días Kain- saludó el rubio de ojos esmeraldas

-Buenos días- contestaron los dos al unísono

Los cuatro se encaminaron hacía sus respectivos destinos, Kain a la tienda de motos y los otros tres a la universidad. El trayecto se lo pasaron hablando y haciendo bromas acerca de cómo sería la noche da la carrera, a la cual se apuntaron todos, aunque no faltaron quejas de Aido sobre Ruka de las que todos se rieron.

-¡Vamos pequeñas mierdecillas! Podéis hacerlo mucho mejor

Los gritos de Yagari Toga se oían por todo el exterior de la escuela mientras todos sus alumnos corrían en círculos alrededor del campus. Casi nadie podía respirar bien debido a la hora y media de entrenamiento físico que exigía el profesor para entrar a su aula, y lo peor de todo el que el loco del director lo apoyaba diciendo la típica frase "Mente sana in corpore sano". Pero Kaname tenía una cosa clara, era el mejor médico del mundo, y no desaprovecharía una oportunidad de estudiar con él. Con ánimos renovados los últimos diez minutos de carrera continua se hicieron el doble de llevaderos

Ya duchados y vestidos como personas y no como cerdos engrasados, comenzaron las clases, debido al potencial de Yagari todas las clases de esa promoción las impartía él solo, cosa que facilitaba la vida a los estudiantes de manera bestial. Ya que no tenían que preocuparse por horarios y exámenes a la misma hora, aunque se hiciera el duro era un buen tipo, fe de ello fue la pérdida de su ojo derecho cuando un paciente peligroso tomo un rehén amenazándolo con un bisturí y el fue la única persona que le planto cara eso si perdiendo un ojo y imposibilitándolo para ejercer la cirugía, por eso aceptó el trabajo en la universidad de su viejo amigo Kaien Cross.

-Dentro de dos semanas tendremos un examen- gritos de insatisfacción se escucharon por toda el aula- tranquilos pequeños inútiles, no contara para nota- el alivio fue palpable en el aire- pero será la prueba que tenéis que hacer si queréis trabajar conmigo en un proyecto como mis ayudantes ¿Entendido?

Casi todos los alumnos estaban pletóricos. Kaname no se podía creer la suerte que tenía teniendo a ese profesor, normalmente las practicas se empezaban a hacer al cuarto año y con mucha suerte

-¿Alguien se ha dado cuenta de que no nos ha dicho que entra en el examen?- medito Ichigo con una sonrisa de circunstancias y un goterón en la nuca.

Todos miraron a la palestra del profesor encontrándola prácticamente abandonada. Un grito inhumano por parte de toda la clase se apoderó de la facultad.

A la salida nadie se había encontrado con Yagari en todo el día y eso que lo habían buscado hasta debajo de las piedras. Kaname hizo una autocorrección de sus pensamientos, odiaba con toda su alma a Yagari Toga.

-Venga, no creo que sea tan malo- dijo con tranquilidad Takuma mientras acompañaban a Kaname a sus trabajo- Si no nos lo dijo es porque en el examen entrara la materia que dimos

-¿Por qué eres tan jodidamente optimista?- estalló Aido totalmente nervioso- Lo más probable es que nos pregunte sobre cosas que no dimos ¡Y no digas que no lo hará por que sabes lo capaz que es de hacerlo!

Kaname solo meditaba sobre sus oportunidades de ser algún escogido mientras observaba el temario dado y el no dado. Todas las opciones podían ser válidas, tanto la de Takuma como la de Aido

-Lo más sencillo y con más posibilidades es estudiar todo y dejarse de cuentos- declaró el castaño tomando por sorpresa a los dos chicos que seguían discutiendo sobre el asunto.

-Pero es muchísimo temario como para estudiarlo en dos semanas- se quejó Aido

-Por eso no cuenta para nota, genio- dijo con burla Ichigo- Sinceramente no creo que me dé tiempo a estudiarlo todo, pero por lo menos algo nuevo aprenderemos ¿No creéis?

Después de eso solo se escuchó un suspiro exasperado de Aido y el sonido de la risa de Kaname y Takuma.

Cuando llegaron al trabajo de Kaname se separaron, y el castaño entró en el lugar diciendo hola a todo el mundo de la tienda. El castaño cuando trabajaba estaba en el cielo, pues trabaja en una tienda de música bastante conocida y tranquila. Se llamaba Musical 43, ahí se podía encontrar desde instrumentos hasta discos de todo tipo, era bastante grande y la gente normalmente no le molestaba, ganaba un salario bastante sustancioso que le permitía vivir hasta fin de mes y permitirle pequeños caprichos. Amaba esa tienda

-¡Puntual como un reloj!- dijo una chica de cabellos miel detrás del mostrador- No sé cómo te apañas en nunca llegar tarde a ninguna parte

-Soy increíble, lo sé- sonrió- Yori, si quieres puedes irte ya. Yo me encargo de todo.

La chica le sonrió alcanzando su abrigo del perchero y yéndose por donde antes había entrado Kaname. El turno de Kaname empezaba a las siete y terminaba a las diez, que era cuando cerraban la tienda junto con el señor Wakaba, el dueño de la tienda y el abuelo de Yori, siendo él el único empleado lo trataba a cuerpo de rey haciendo que a veces Kaname se sintiese algo incómodo.

Las horas pasaban rápidas escuchando música, a esa hora casi no había gente por lo que no trabajó mucho y se dedicó a planear sus horarios de estudio para estas dos semanas hasta que dieron las diez, se despidió de su jefe y se fue a su casa entre la noche.

No podía negar que hacía frío, el invierno caía con crudeza este año, lo más probable es que la nieve caería pronto y con ella el aniversario de la muerte de sus padres. Miró al cielo que estaba totalmente despejado y permitía ver infinitas estrellas. Suspiró cansadamente y se apresuró a llegar a casa mientras se colocaba mejor el abrigo largo de color negro que llevaba con la intención de protegerse del frío.

Faltaban cerca de diez minutos para llegar a su casa cuando escucho un ruido en un callejón alertándolo de cualquier peligro que pudiese aparecer, se adentro en la angosta y oscura calle con paso cauteloso. No podía creer lo que veía, ese día se estaba volviendo surrealista por momentos. ¡Un niño tumbado completamente desnudo en el suelo!

Se acercó con precaución, admirando la belleza de ese chico. Su pelo color plata fue lo primero que le capturó la atención de Kaname, su cuerpo delgado y atlético, sus piernas largas y su piel tan pálida que tentaba a tocarla de todas las maneras perfectas y lo peor/mejor es que estaba completamente desnudo delante de él. Nunca había visto a alguien tan perfecto en su vida.

Su ensoñación llegó a su fin cuando un escalofrío recorrió la columna vertebral del muchacho, sin más demora se saca su chaqueta y se la tiro encima mientras pensaba que haría. Lo más correcto sería llamar a la policía y que lo llevasen con sus padres, porque claramente ese niño era menor, no pasaría de los dieciséis años, pero, algo en su interior le decía que no lo hiciese que ese niño se hubiese escapado de un padre maltratador o de una mafia dedicada a la trata de blancas. Sin pensarlo más lo tomo en brazos dejando solo en ese callejón un recuerdo.

El peliplata era tan ligero como una pluma, lo más probable es que no se hubiese alimentado bien en mucho tiempo. Tenía suerte de que las calles estuviesen casi desiertas y solo unas cuantas personas lo vieron pasar con el joven dormido en brazos. El cuerpo frío del menor empezó a entrar en calor ante la cercanía del otro y como respuesta a ese calor se acurrucó un poco más a él provocando un sinfín de sensaciones en el castaño.

Llegaron al piso de Kaname cinco minutos después, el mayor depositó despacio el cuerpo laxo del otro en el sofá del salón con mucho cuidado, como si se fuese a romper en mil pedazos. No pudo evitar sorprenderse cuando al girarse una manito sujetase su camisa con fuerza evitando que se fuera. Unos enormes ojos amatistas le miraban con confusión y algo de miedo. A Kaname le cautivaron por completo esos ojos tan especiales.

-No te preocupes, no te voy a hacer nada, me llamo Kaname-El adolescente ladeo su cabeza en señal de no comprender nada- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-K-Kaname

La dulce voz del pequeño cautivó a Kaname dejándolo medio traspuesto

-¿Te llamas como yo? No te preocupes por nada ¿Tienes hambre?- pregunto el castaño

-Kaname- dijo de nuevo el peliplata con una gran sonrisa

-Ya se tu nombre, es una gran coincidencia lo de llamarnos igual, pero tengo que saber que te paso- indagó un poco el mayor

El peliplata se le quedó mirando como lo hace un niño a un animal exótico. Pero de pronto un rayo de lucidez apareció frente a sus ojos ¿Y si el nombre del niño no fuera Kaname? ¿Y si no recordase absolutamente nada? Kaname lo observó con la misma cara que el menor

-Tengo que hacer una llamadas espera aquí- pidió

El mayor no podía creer lo que pasaba, no debería de haberlo recogido de la calle como se recoge a un gato. Suspiró pesadamente mientras observaba como el pequeño se ponía de pie y lo seguía hasta el teléfono

-Tranquilo, no llamare a la policía- intentó calmarlo un poco pero al mismo tiempo se sintió estúpido, si sus sospechas eran ciertas, no sabría ni lo que era la policía, descolgó y se puso el auricular en el oído mientras marcaba un número, escuchó dos tonos de llamada y al siguiente alguien descolgó- Takuma, tengo un problema llama a Aido y Kain. Os necesito rápidamente aquí

-Ahora mismo los llamo, ya me contaras que te pasó como para tener que llamarme pidiendo ayuda tiene que ser algo gordísimo

-Ni te lo imaginas. Por favor apúrate- colgó el aparato mientras dirigía una mirada al chico que estaba entretenido jugando con el paraguas que había en la entrada de su casa, que al sentir el escrutinio del castaño levantó la cabeza y lo miro con una pequeña sonrisa

-¿Kaname?

Por unos momentos tuvo ganas de abalanzarse sobre el peliplata y hacerle cosas no muy sanas. Cuando de calmó pudo ver las cosas mucho mas objetivamente. Los tenían que darse un baño, el pequeño estaba todo lleno de polvo y tierra y el estaba estresado. Un baño les vendría bien a los dos

-Tuve que ser muy malo en otra vida como para que esto me pase a mí- susurró el mayor

El peliplata estaba metido en la bañera mientras que Kaname le lavaba el pelo, el niño jugaba con el jabón que quedaba en el agua mientras dejaba escapar pequeñas risitas cuando Kaname le hacía cosquillas. Definitivamente se estaba excitando demasiado con ese mocoso.

Cuando terminó de limpiar al amnésico lo saco de la bañera y le dio una toalla y la ropa metiéndose rápidamente en la ducha abriendo la llave del agua fría casi al instante dejando que todos los pensamientos tórridos del menor se fueran con el agua, cuando sintió que su temperatura corporal había bajado lo suficiente salió de la ducha encontrándose otra imagen demasiado sugerente. El peliplata no consiguió ponerse bien la camiseta al intentar meter la cabeza por uno de los agujeros de la manga quedándose casi atrapado. El mayor no tuvo más remedio que vestirlo bien y volver a la ducha de inmediato para no tirarse encima de él.

El timbre de la puerta sonó con insistencia, dando Kaname por sentado que sería Aido, evidentemente no se equivocó y el rubio entró como un ciclón en departamento de Kaname

-¿Te sucedió algo malo? ¿Te atracaron? ¿Te comiste algo malo y tienes diarrea? ¿No puedes dormir y necesitas que te cuente un cuento?

-Cálmate Aido, no me pasa nada de eso- suspiró el castaño

-Entonces que pasa ¿Por qué tanto lio?- se quejó Kain- Estaba con Ruka en un momento muy delicado

-Me pasa esto- sentenció haciéndose a un lado y dejando ver al peliplata que se le había escondido detrás.

-…

Nadie tenía palabras para describir tal perfección con palabras. El peliplata llevaba puesta una camiseta blanca de algodón y unos pantalones de deportes que quedaban por debajo de las rodillas evidentemente estas ropas eran de Kaname y le quedaba bastante grande y para aumentar la perfección tenía las mejillas ligeramente coloreadas por culpa del baño que acababa de tomar. Evidentemente Aido se tiro encima del menor para abrazarlo

Mientras Kaname intentaba separar a Aido de su "invitado" les explicaba como lo había encontrado y los porque no lo había llevado a la policía en el momento en el que lo había encontrado.

-Entonces… Zero no recuerda ni siquiera como vestirse- concluyó Takuma con su típica sonrisa

-¿Zero?- cuestionaron los otros tres alzando una ceja

-Claro, su memoria esta en blanco. O sea, en Zero ¿No es ingenioso?- sonrió

Suspiraron con cansancio pero sonrieron al ver como "Zero" dormía plácidamente encima del sofá

-¿Al final nos lo quedamos?- pregunto el ojiazul con una sonrisa traviesa en los labios que fue borrada por un capón por parte de Kaname

-¡No es un perro!- vociferaron Kaname y Kain mientras Takuma se reía y tapaba con una manta a Zero.

Ninguno de los cuatro sabía la tremenda aventura que acababan de comenzar.


	2. Chapter 2

Maldijo y alabó su suerte mil veces, el panorama entre sus piernas era tremendamente sugerente y su privilegiada mente no podía ordenar una simple palabra. Definitivamente tenía un GRAN problema ahí abajo. Pero tampoco podía quejarse conocía a demasiadas personas a las que les encantaría despertar con una belleza como esa entre sus piernas.

*Flash Back*

-Deberíamos avisar a la policía- sentenció Kain mientras miraba a Zero- Puede que su familia lo esté buscando

-O puede que no, yo aun no vi ningún anuncio de desaparecidos con su foto- dijo Takuma mirando en internet

Kaname se mantenía al margen de la situación de esos dos puesto que estaba demasiado ocupado evitando que Aido le hiciese cualquier cosa al pequeño durmiente

-Pues no sé cómo demonios vamos a cuidarlo, Takuma- suspiró el pelinaranja- Todos tenemos cosas que hacer. Vosotros estudiáis y yo trabajo, no es de gente inteligente tener un enano amnésico en casa. Nos quitaría tiempo y dinero

En cierto modo todos sabían que Kain tenía razón pero no querían dejar al peliplata tirado en la calle, y Kaname por fin entendió por que su madre no le ponerle nombre al conejo que tenían, siempre se le coge más cariño a algo con nombre. Y al final el señor Blandito terminó en la pota. De cierto modo lo de Zero era casi igual.

-Podríamos hacer turnos, en los días laborales y luego los fines de semana pasarlos juntos con el- sugirió Aido mientras tocaba con su dedo índice la suave mejilla del menor haciendo que se moviese en sueños

-¿Qué parte de que no es un perro no entendiste?- preguntaron Takuma y Kain a la vez

-Pero, también puede ser una buena idea. Podemos explicarle cosas básicas de comportamiento y ya veremos después que hacemos con el- dijo Kaname dándole un manotazo al rubio

-Pero por muchas normas de comportamiento que aprenda nos costaría meses que recuerde como hablar- sentenció Kain pasándose una mano por el pelo con gesto cansado

-Puede ser un extranjero- sonrió Takuma- o mejor, un primo que regresó de algún país lejano y quiere aprender japonés

Todos miraron a Ichigo pensando en la imaginación tan desbordante que tenía y en cómo no era escritor o algo por el estilo. En ese preciso momento Zero se comenzó a despertar estirándose como si fuese un minino provocando que todos los reunidos en esa habitación tuviesen pensamientos sumamente libidinosos

-Definitivamente se queda- dijo Kaname decidido- mientras revolvía el cabello plateado con cariño ganándose miradas cargadas de celos por parte de los otros tres

*Fin Flash Back*

Y por eso se encontraba con un adolescente entre las piernas mirándolo con esos enormes ojos amatistas a menos de tres centímetros de su rostro. Kaname se preguntaba si el chaval lo hacía adrede o simplemente no entendía las reacciones que creaban sus actos sumamente sugerentes.

-¿Qué haces en mi cama?- preguntó aun sabiendo que no encontraría respuesta, por lo menos coherente

El menor simplemente sonrió y se abrazo más a él apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de Kaname

-Kaname- Le parecía adorable que solo dijese su nombre de todas las palabras que había escuchado cuando lo recogió de la calle

El momento romántico se desvaneció cuando el peliplata rozo sin querer sus entrepiernas provocando que la ya gran erección del castaño se hiciese más grande provocando un gemido en el mayor y una mirada confundida en el otro cuando lo lanzo por los aires para después correr hasta la ducha metiéndose completamente vestido para aliviar el fuego que corría por la parte baja de su cuerpo.

-¿Cómo demonios consigue ponerme así con tan solo estar cerca mío?- susurro apoyando la cabeza en los fríos azulejos de la pared- ¿Cómo demonios voy a poder contenerme?

-No tienes buena cara, Kaname- le dijo preocupado Kain

El castaño descasaba la cabeza encima de la mesa mientras que Zero jugaba con su pelo

-En estos momentos me quiero morir- susurro con voz de ultratumba- Ni te imaginas lo destructivo que es este mocoso. Me va a volver loco

Kain había ido a desayunar a casa de Kaname porque vivía prácticamente encima de él, el pelinaranja observó al menor mientras jugaba a hacerle "trenzas" a su amigo, lo único raro que vio, fue que Kaname no lo alejase de él como hacía con todas las personas que invadían su espacio personal, debería estar demasiado cansado como para dejar hacerle eso al niño o si no le estaba empezando a pillar cariño.

-Zero- llamó el pelinaranja y ante sorpresa de los dos, el pequeño paró de jugar con el cabello de Kaname y se acercó al más alto de todos con una curiosa mirada

-¿Para qué lo llamaste?- pregunto el castaño aun con el mentón apoyado en la mesa y una mirada inquisidora

-Quería probar si ya conocía su nombre- dijo simplemente mientras examinaba la cara de Zero con más detenimiento- Debe admitir que es toda una belleza

Ante ese comentario Kaname levantó la cabeza movida como un resorte. ¿Qué demonios había dicho Kain? El más alto simplemente siguió con su observación sin tener en cuenta las miradas cargas de enfado de Kaname.

El sonido de unas tripas crujir interrumpió sus acciones para que después Zero se llevase una mano al estomago con mirada confundida. Kain miró a Kaname con una mirada reprobadora mientras que el otro escurría el bulto mirando hacia otro lado.

-Joder, Kaname, no le diste de comer. Recuérdame que nunca te deje cuidar mis plantas- dijo mientras se dirigía al frigorífico del castaño

Zero permaneció de pie mirando como Kain maldecía la dieta sana de Kaname mientras buscaba algo que no necesitase de sartén y tiempo

-Deberías dejar de comprar comida sana, pareces un médico- bromeó. El aludido simplemente levantó una ceja causando una sonrisa radiante en el rosto del pelinaranja- ¡Bingo!

Cuando se dio la vuelta llevaba en una mano un flan y en la otra un plato con una cuchara. Zero cada vez parecía más curioso e interesado en lo que Kain tenía en la mano.

-Ahora pequeño, empieza la magia- dijo con una de sus sonrisas de playboy y depositando el flan en el plato.

El peliplata abrió los ojos con sorpresa y sus mejillas se tornaron rosas de la emoción mientras veía como el flan se bailaba en el plato, cuando el flan dejó de moverse lo toco con un dedo dejando escapar una pequeña risa que cautivo a los dos chicos. Las tripas del pequeño sonaron otra vez haciendo que Kain y Kaname despertasen de su ensoñación, el pelinaranja tomo una porción de flan con la cuchara y se la llevó a su boca para explicarle a Zero como se hacía, el peliplata entendió a la primera el funcionamiento de la acción de comer abriendo mucho la boca para que Kain le diese de comer cosa que el mayor no dudó y le dio a probar una cucharada

Zero aun no sabía que era el cielo, pero eso era lo más cerca que estaba de tocarlo. El dulce sabor se esparció por su boca como una explosión que devastaba todos sus sentidos dejándolo con un sabor indescriptible en la boca. Cuando lo tragó, con bastante esfuerzo debido a la falta de práctica, abrió de nuevo la boca pidiendo más de ese manjar.

Kaname no estaba por la labor de quedarse quieto y mirar como esa bestia parda se quedaba con la atención del pequeño Zero solo para él, se levantó tranquilamente rodeando la mesa, Kain lo miró sin saber muy bien si escapar o preguntarle si estaba bien. Cuando sintió que algo pegajoso impactaba contra su cara no decidió ninguna de las dos cosas anteriores, definitivamente iba a matar a Kaname Kuran ahí mismo. Sí señor, el tranquilo Kaname ahora era una bomba de celos en potencia, ni si quiera pensó en las consecuencias de tirarle a Kain el flan por la cabeza.

-¿Por qué demonios lo has hecho?- preguntó indignado el pelinaranja

-No es normal entrar en la casa de uno y robarle su comida sin preguntar- evidentemente no era por eso pero antes muerto que decirle a Kain que tenía celos

-Joder, Kaname, eres un maldito egoísta no me das ni un flan ni me dejas estar con Zero - evidentemente no era tonto y se había dado cuenta de por qué le había tirado el postre por la cabeza

-¿Yo egoísta? Tú fuiste el único que acaparó la atención de Zero dándole de comer

Los dos echaban chipas en los ojos así que no se dieron cuenta de que Zero ya había terminado de lamer el caramelo del plato y los miraba con suma curiosidad atendiendo demasiado a todas las palabras que se decían

-Vete a la mierda Kuran, ¿Te crees que por recogerlo es de tu propiedad? ¿Te recuerdo que somos cuatro los que estamos metidos en esto?

-Mierda- dijo una tercera voz. Los dos giraron sus cabezas encontrándose con Zero sonriéndoles como un niño después de hacer una travesura-¿Kaname mierda?

Lo único que se oyó fue el golpe que se dio el castaño en la frente y la risa ahogada de Kain tirado en el suelo.

-Puede que un poco si- dijo entre risas

-No deberíamos enseñarle palabrotas- suspiró Kaname con la frente adolorida

-Tienes razoooooooon- gritó Kain al sentir algo húmedo en su cuello

Lo más probable es que si Kaname no estuviese en shock se hubiese lanzado contra el pelinaranja y lo hubiese matado en ese mismo instante, en cambio si Kain no estuviese en shock se hubiese lanzado contra Zero para hacerlo gemir de mil maneras distintas.

Zero se dio cuenta de que varios trozos de flan se encontraban por el cuello del más alto así que inocentemente se acercó con demasiado sigilo cogiendo con la boca un trozo que estaba en la unión del cuello y los hombros, pasando la lengua para poder recoger el máximo de caramelo posible dejando al pelinaranja totalmente extasiado.

-K-Kaname- logró susurrar Kain- ¿Dónde…?

-Al fondo a la derecha.

Cuando terminó de hablar se escuchó el sonido de la puerta del baño al cerrarse se escuchó por todo el piso haciendo que Zero se sobresaltase y mirase a Kaname con curiosidad

-Aún me pregunto cómo vamos a sobrevivir a ti- dijo desordenando los pelos plateados de Zero

El pequeño lo miró con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras sus ojitos amatistas brillaban

-Kaname mierda

Definitivamente Kaname iba a necesitar pomada contra los golpes o su frente no aguantaría muchos asaltos.

-Ya estamos aquí- exclamó Takuma entrando en casa de Kaname con su duplicado de llaves- ¿Qué tal esta nuestro pequeño amnésico?

-Zero, van aquí Zero, vamos Zero- dijo Aido dando palmaditas en sus piernas

-Definitivamente aun no te ha quedado claro que no es un perro- dijo el rubio mayor con una gota en la nuca

De pronto escucharon un ruido en la cocina, se dirigieron ahí con una sonrisa, lo más probable es que Kain esté preparando tortitas y quejándose de la comida sana de Kaname. Lo que vieron les hizo gracia a la vez que les asustó.

Kaname y Kain se encontraban sentados con la cabeza en la mesa. Kain simplemente llevaba una toalla alrededor de la cintura y goteaba por todo el suelo mientras que Kaname tenía el pelo lleno de nudos y trenzas muy mal hechas. Cuando buscaron a Zero lo encontraron en el suelo rodeado de envases de flan por todas partes.

-¿E-Estáis bien?- preguntó Aido. Los dos adultos levantaron la cabeza con cara de "¿Nos ves bien tremendo idiota?"- Al parecer no

-¿Y tú que tal estas?- preguntó Takuma al peliplateado

El pequeño simplemente lo miró con una sonrisa

-Kaname mierda- Takuma solo escucho el golpe de la cabeza de y la risa de Kain contra la mesa.


	3. Chapter 3

Todos estaban reunidos en la sala de Kaname después de que Kain subiese a su departamento a ponerse algo de ropa. La tensión entre Kain y Kaname se podía cortar con un cuchillo, los dos rubios miraban bastante preocupados a sus amigos mientras que Zero estaba sentado en el suelo viendo dibujos animados en la televisión con gesto de concentración.

-Hoy es sábado, podríamos dedicarlo a enseñarle algo al pequeño ¿Qué me decís?- preguntó Takuma con una sonrisa algo nerviosa

La mirada furibunda que se dedicaron los mayores fue tal que el poseedor de las orbes verdes empezó a temblar escondido detrás del sillón en donde estaba sentado. En cambio el rubio menor los miró con algo de fastidio.

-¿Podéis dejar de comportaros como dos niños caprichosos?- explotó por fin el superdotado

-Mierda- Ante el grito de Aido Zero dejó de hacer caso a la tele para prestar atención a la conversación

-Y a parte le habéis enseñado palabrotas al pequeño- se quejó Aido mientras acariciaba la mejilla del peliplata- No te preocupes chiquitín, yo seré tu sensei

-¿Mierda sensei?- A una velocidad impresionante, Aido enrollo un periódico y sin que nadie pudiese evitarlo le arreó a Zero un tremendo golpe en la cabeza

Los dos mayores se quedaron pasmados ante tal acción ¿Acaso Aido era inmune a la adorabilidad del angelito? Todos vieron como Zero intentaba evitar que las lágrimas escapasen a causa del susto, sus ojitos amatistas estaban completamente llorosos dejándolos el doble de brillantes que antes, dando una imagen mil veces más adorable. Sin poder evitarlo Takuma se acercó para consolarlo ganándose un golpe de periódico.

-En mis clases no se dicen palabrotas- dijo con voz de ultratumba- repite conmigo: Aido-sensei

-A-Aido-sensei- repitió mirando al suelo con algo de miedo- Aido-sensei

Zero se sobresaltó cuando Aido levantó otra vez la mano, cerró fuertemente los ojos esperando el impacto contra su cabeza pero solamente sintió una mano acariciando su pelo, levantó los ojitos del suelo encontrándose con un cuadradito de color marrón sostenido por el rubio menor

-Bien hecho, buen chico- sonrió- toma tu premio

El pequeño angelito cogió el trozo de chocolate llevándoselo lentamente a la boca con algo de desconfianza, cuando el pedazo de dulce tocó su lengua sintió lo mismo que cuando tomo el flan, las puertas del cielo abriéndose exclusivamente para él.

-Que mono. Le gusta el chocolate

Cuando Aido giró su cabeza hacia sus amigos pudo ver como un aura oscura rodeaba a dos de ellos mientras tronaban sus dedos con aire amenazante

-Aido- susurró de manera "cariñosa" Kaname- ¿Qué acabas de hacer?

-¿Acaso has golpeado a Zero?- su primo no se quedó atrás- ¿Eso está bien?

Takuma solamente observaba y se reía de cómo Kaname y Kain le hacían técnicas de lucha libre al pobre rubio mientras Zero volvía su vista a la televisión nuevamente quedando prendado de los colores chillones de una serie infantil.

-"Este color es amarillo. ¿Qué color es este?"- la voz chillona de los dibujos capturaba completamente la atención del pequeño

-Amarillo- susurraba bajito el peliplata sonriendo cuando los dibujos chillones decían que su respuesta era correcta

Al terminar la mañana Zero ya dominaba los colores, las formas y los saludos y a Aido quien después de la soberana paliza dada entre los dos mayores le quedo muy claro que el peliplata no era ni un perro ni nada parecido.

Definitivamente el niño era muy inteligente y se esforzaba por aprender, y si a eso le sumamos la ayuda de la tele Zero aprendería a comunicarse casi sin problemas en muy poco tiempo

Mientras los cuatro adultos cocinaban Zero se aburría mirando las ilustraciones de los libros de medicina de Kaname, cuando no soportó más el tedio de estar sin hacer nada observó como fuera empezaba a nevar, sin ni siquiera pensar que se encontraba en pantalones cortos y en camiseta se encaminó hacia la puerta de la calle hipnotizado por la caída de los copos de nieve.

-La comida esta casi lista- sentenció Takuma probando la salsa carbonara de los espaguetis- Aido ve a buscar a Zero y que se lave las manos

-¿Nunca te han dicho que eres peor que una madre?- se burlo el menor saliendo de la cocina

Cuando llegó a la sala la encontró totalmente vacía, sin ningún rastro del enano, como le llamaba el. Por inercia fue a avisar a los demás pero algo le hizo frenar en seco y una ecuación llegó a su cabeza, niño perdido+ culpa de Aido = castigo para Aido. Definitivamente no se tenían que enterar ninguno. Se calzó apresuradamente mientras cogía su chaquetón del perchero y salía sin hacer ruido por la puerta.

No sabía por dónde empezar a buscar al mocoso amnésico y la nieve caía cada vez con más fuerza, tenía como tiempo límite quince minutos, más tiempo y empezarían a sospechar, a veces le gustaría saber porque su suerte era tan mala. Cuando ya llevaba diez minutos buscando desesperado por toda la manzana pudo vislumbrar una cabellera de color plateado en un parque, sin dudarlo corrió tras el niño.

Lo primero que vio cuando se acerco fue al pequeño angelito agachado a los pies de un árbol mirando hacia el suelo con mirada curiosa. No parecía que la fría nieve le molestase pero Aido no podía pasar por alto el temblor del pequeño cuerpo. Sin pensarlo mucho se quitó el chaquetón y se lo puso por los hombros al pequeño haciendo que este diese un respingo por el susto.

Tras reconocer a Aido sonrió y su mirada volvió al suelo. Intrigado, el rubio se acercó para poder ver qué era lo que el pequeño miraba con tanta insistencia, sonrió al ver un polluelo de golondrina en el suelo, le sorprendió muchísimo pues normalmente las golondrinas ponían sus huevos en verano cuando la calidez del sol les ayudaba a crecer y emigraban hacía tierras más cálidas cuando el invierno se acercaba. Lo más probable es que la madre haya abandonado a su cría cuando empezó a hacer frio.

-Bonito y pequeño- sonrió Zero

-Casi tanto como tu- susurró acariciando la blanca mejilla del menor- Bueno, es hora de irnos

Aido recogió del suelo a la pequeña y emplumada ave con una mano mientras que con la otra cogía de la mano a Zero. El camino de regreso fue tranquilo y sosegado. Cuando llegaron a casa de Kaname ya los estaban esperando delante de la puerta con el ceño fruncido. Ante la mirada asombrada de todos Aido les enseñó el pequeño descubrimiento que acababan de hacer.

-¿Acaso pensáis tener un pájaro en mi casa?- preguntó con una ceja alzada Kaname

-Solo hasta que crezca lo suficiente como para volar y cuidarse sola- imploró Aido- ¿Verdad Zero? "Vamos enano, haz como lo ensayamos"- pensó el rubio

-Por favor Kaname- el pequeño Zero se había acercado mucho a Kaname y lo miraba con esos grandes ojos amatistas- ser bonito y pequeño

Demasiado lindo, Zero era demasiado lindo, nadie podría resistirse a esa mirada suplicante.

-De acuerdo, pero cuando pueda volar se marcha. No quiero tener problemas con la casera- dijo resignado Kaname mientras Zero le daba un abrazo y enterraba su cara en el pecho del castaño

-Gracias- sonrió el pequeño cuando se separó del abrazo

-¿Como lo llamaras?- pregunto Kain un poco celoso. El pequeño lo miro con una interrogación en la cabeza haciendo que Kain quisiera abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas- Tu nombre es Zero, ¿El del pajarito?

Zero lo medito un momento para después sonreír con alegría mal disimulada

-Kaito, llamar Kaito (por algún lado lo tenía que meter XD)

Cuando Kaito ya estaba "instalado" y Aido algo regañado por no haberlos avisado de la falta de Zero empezaron a comer los ricos espaguetis cocinados por Takuma. Nadie se esperó que el pequeño los comiese tan desastrosamente mal. Toda la mesa alrededor de Zero estaba manchada con salsa y pasta, Zero no era una excepción ya que comía con las manos por ser incapaz de dominar la pasta con los cubiertos.

Al terminar todos ayudaron a recoger y a adecentar algo a Zero. El peliplata observaba de manera furtiva como Aido sacaba una tableta de chocolate del bolsillo y la comía gustoso delante de él.

-Kain flan- le pidió al mayor de todos

-No quedan pequeño, te los acabaste todos. Mañana te compro más no te preocupes

Zero dirigió otra vez la mirada al rubio de ojos azules que degustaba con fervor el último trozo de chocolate. No lo pensó ni un instante se abalanzó sobre el Aido capturando sus labios con los suyos y adentrando la lengua en la boca del mayor buscando el trozo de preciado dulce. Después de unos segundos lo encontró y se separó de la boca del rubio saboreando su merecido premio.

Todos observaron al pequeño con ojos asombrados para después centrar su atención en Aido que parecía estar ahora mismo en el cielo con el angelito Zero a su lado. Lástima que una parte de su cuerpo se halla despertado con semejante muestra de cariño haciendo que tuviese que bajar se la nube.

-El baño esta al fondo a la derecha- le comentó Kaname aun en shock

-¿Para qué quiero yo ir al baño?-preguntó Aido con burla- Ven Zerito, hoy hay clase privada en la habitación de Kaname.

El rubio cogió la manito de Zero y se dispuso a llevarlo a dicha habitación. Lástima que no pudiese dar ni un paso fuera de la cocina puesto que Kaname y Kain se habían lanzado sobre él con la intención de torturarlo de mil maneras distintas mientras que Takuma y Zero se divertían viendo como Kaito comía su comidita de manera graciosa.

Fuera del piso solo se podían escuchar los gritos de socorro de Aido y las amenazas de la casera por tanto escándalo.


	4. Chapter 4

Sus expertas manos recorrían sin ninguna vacilación por el cuerpo del menor que se encontraba aprisionado debajo de él. Los gemidos que dejaba escapar la pequeña boca eran silenciados por los labios hambrientos del mayor que los devoraban con una gula casi inhumana. Deseoso de probar más partes de ese exquisito cuerpo descendió por el cuello del menor, lenta y tortuosamente hasta llegar a los rosados pezones del pequeño quien no dudó en gemir más fuerte ante las sensaciones que el castaño le proporcionaba.

-K-Kaname más. S-Sentir más

Ante esas palabras el ego de este creció hasta límites insospechados para la raza humana. Podía sentir las caricias del menor, sus labios, sus gemidos suplicantes de más, su tentáculos, las curvas de su cuerpo… ¿Tentáculos? Abrió los ojos encontrándose con las cabezas de Kain y Aido en el cuerpo de un pulpo. Abrió los ojos de manera desmesurada viendo como los tentáculos de ese asqueroso mutante con las caras de los pervertidos sexuales que tenía como amigos rodeaba el cuerpo de Zero haciendo que el pequeño gimiese. No lo soportaba, giró la cabeza buscando algo con lo que despegar esos dos cuerpos encontrándose de pronto con un pingüino vestido con un frac regando las plantas y majándole a él en el proceso

-Name, aname- decía el pingüino con voz de Takuma- DESPIERTA

Abrió los ojos encontrándose con el techo de su amado apartamento, instintivamente giró su cabeza buscando a la horrible criatura y ya de paso al pingüino trajeado. Evidentemente no los encontró a ellos, pero sí a un Takuma sonriente con un cubo vacio en las manos. Entendiendo en ese momento que era un maravilloso sueño convertido en una pesadilla infernal.

-Por fin despiertas Kaname- sonrió el rubio- No veas lo mucho que cuesta despertarte y más si estas soñando cosas de "ese" tipo de cosas

Kaname no entendió el mensaje hasta que miró a su entrepierna donde se encontraba un evidente bulto, seguidamente miró a Takuma con ojos asesinos

-¿Cómo demonios entraste en mi casa, Pingüino?- preguntó enojado

No supo cómo interpretar el nuevo calificativo que el castaño le acababa de decir, así que simplemente sonrió mientras dejaba el cubo en el suelo

-Como veo que no recuerdas, te informo que tengo llaves de tu casa para las emergencias- el castaño le pregunto silenciosamente por la emergencia alzando una ceja- Zero necesita comer y sabiendo que duermes como una marmota en coma me pareció que sería necesario venir. Y no, no vinieron ni Kain ni Aido.

Detrás del rubio apareció una cabecita plateada con otro cubo de agua

-¿Takuma más?- preguntó con una sonrisa divertida en el rostro mientras le daba el recipiente al mayor

-Yo creo que si- y acto seguido le lanzo otro cubo a Kaname por encima haciendo que la calentura del mayor bajase inmediatamente ante el agua fría

-Muy amable- susurró sarcásticamente mientras apartaba sus cabellos empapados de su rostro- Como mínimo me deberías preparar algo caliente, estamos en invierno y hace frio. No sé si te diste cuenta del detalle

Ichigo solo sonrió saliendo por la puerta seguido de un sonriente Zero, dejando a Kaname solo, frio y mojado soltando maldiciones por lo bajo.

-Takuma ¿Qué ser frio?- preguntó jugando a estirar la pequeña ala de su mascota Kaito

Dos ojos verdes lo observaban discretamente, delineando inconscientemente cada curva del cuerpo del menor que llevaba puesta una camisa blanca de Kaname que le quedaba holgada hasta las rodillas y unos bóxers negros, también de Kaname, que le quedaban a la misma altura. No le extrañaba que tuviese frio, definitivamente Kaname no servía para cuidar a un ser vivo.

-Pues… el frio es una sensación que… bueno, ya sabes… No lo sabes- suspiró apesadumbrado

Zero dejó de jugar con el pajarito para prestarle atención a Takuma al cual le empezaba a doler la cabeza a causa de pensar demasiado en la explicación hasta que levantó la cabeza de manera brusca haciendo que Zero diese un respingo en la silla

-Ya esta- sonrió triunfante el rubio abriendo el congelador y sacando una piedrecita de hielo- extiende la mano

El adolescente no tenía ningún motivo para desconfiar de Takuma así que hizo lo que este lo ordenó, el más mayor dejó con cuidado el trozo de hielo en la palma de la mano del peliplateado. Ante el primer contacto con el objeto Zero lo soltó de golpe al sentir como el frio quemaba su piel, quedando el objeto en la otra punta de la habitación.

-¡Takuma malo! ¡Cosa también mala!- protestó mientras se miraba la mano- No querer eso más

-Eso es el frio- explicó el rubio mientras tomaba las manos de Zero- No siempre es malo, pero cuando está concentrado en un solo punto es doloroso

Apretó más las manos del menor intentando transmitirle calor. Los ojos de Zero seguían puestos en Takuma, el rubio tenía un aspecto hipnótico sobre el peliplateado cuando hablaba

-Y esto es el calor. Aun que también es malo cuando hay mucho- sonrió al ver que Zero asentía- Ya ve siendo hora que prepare un té caliente para Kaname. Seguro que echa chispas del enfado

Al separar sus manos de las Zero, el pequeño sintió como el frio se apoderaba de ellas rápidamente, así que buscó las manos del rubio otra vez.

-Zero ahora, no tengo que hacerle algo caliente a Kaname, o no me perdonara por haberlo despertado así. Kaito también da color- sonrió el Takuma soltando las manos de Zero con algo de vacilación.

En ese momento parecía un auténtico gatito regañado, con sus ojos amatista mirando para el suelo y su cabeza gacha se encamino hacía donde Kaito cantaba pidiendo la atención de su dueño. Zero sostuvo al pajarito entre sus manos pero el calor no era el mismo que el que daba Takuma. Dejó escapar un largo suspiro.

Justo en ese momento Kaname se apoyó en el marco de la puerta observando como Zero sostenía a su mascota, que lo mira mientras cantaba dándole a entender a Zero que estaba ahí. El pequeño se levantó la mirada y sonrió a Kaname

-Takuma ensañar frio y calor. Kaito y Takuma tener calor pero cosa mala frio- Kaname se giro hacia la espalda de Takuma, que canturreaba una canción mientras esperaba a que el agua de la tetera hirviera, pidiéndole una explicación. Cosa que el rubio no le dio- Manos Takuma buenas dar calorcito, Kaito no mucho

La cabeza de Kaname se giro cual niña de exorcista al oír esas palabras. Takuma al sentir semejante mirada dio un respingo sin dejar de mirar a la tetera. Con lentos, o por lo menos eso pensaba Takuma, el castaño se acercó a él y pasándole un brazo por los hombros le pregunto

-¿Qué clase de calor le enseñaste? ¿Tus manos son calentitas?- la sonrisa diabólica de Kaname se desvaneció dejando tras de sí la cara de un verdadero demonio- No sabía esos gustos tuyos Takuma

La tetera empezó a pitar asustando, si es posible, más al pobre Takuma. Que rápidamente saco la tetera del fuego y, desasiéndose del abrazo sobrecogedor de Kaname, se dispuso a echar el agua en dos tazas, con la mala suerte o por los nervios que le provocaba tener a Kaname mirándolo con esos ojos vengativos, apoyo su dedo en la tetera quemándose en el acto.

Se sujetó el dedo como queriendo evitar que el dolor se esparciese por todo su cuerpo, aun que, como médico, sabía que eso no pasaría. Kaname lo miró preocupado sintiéndose algo culpable de que el rubio se hubiese lastimado

-Takuma estas ¿Estás bien? Voy a por tiritas, ahora mismo vengo. Pon el dedo debajo del grifo- le ordenó mientras salía de la habitación con paso rápido y se dirigía hacia el baño

El herido solo hozo una mueca al intentar dar una sonrisa que se suponía tenía que tranquilizar al castaño, evidentemente, lo preocupó mucho más.

Zero miraba la escena con bastante miedo, no estaba acostumbrado a esa expresión en la cara del rubio que siempre estaba sonriente. Con pasos vacilantes se acercó al rubio intentando averiguar qué sucedía. Takuma al observar al peliplateado se dio cuenta de lo preocupadísimo que estaba.

-Zero, tranquilo, es solo una quemadura- la mirada del menor no cambio ni un ápice dejando ver a Takuma que seguía preocupado- ¿Te acuerdas que te dije que mucho calor era malo?- Zero asintió- Pues esto es lo que pasa

Takuma abrió el agua del grifo y posicionó su dedo debajo del chorro dándole la espalda a Zero para que no viese su mueca de dolor cuando su dedo tocase el agua fría. Lo siguiente que notó fueron unos delgados brazos rodeare el pecho en un inocente abrazo. Dejando olvidado el grifo abierto se giro hacía Zero que lo seguía abrazando enterrando su cabeza en el pecho del rubio

-Takuma daño como Kaito. Yo cuidar Takuma también- y dicho esto alzó la mano de Takuma para mirar mejor la quemadura- Animales caja cuadrada hacer esto

Y sin pensar en las consecuencias se llevo el dedo de Takuma a la boca, justo como había visto que hacían los leones en un documental. El rubio no podía estar más sorprendido, tanto por la reacción tan insospechada de Zero como de que la herida hubiese dejado de dolor dejando solo el cosquilleo de la lengua de Zero en el.

Se sonrojo demasiado al recordar algún que otro manga yaoi que había leído, donde el pequeño uke preparaba el dedo de su amante para hacer actos muy interesante, bajo el punto de vista médico, claro está. Muy pocas veces Takuma sacaba su lado seductor, pero Zero lo estaba pidiendo a gritos.

Con delicadeza saco el dedo de la boca del menor cogiéndole del mentón, haciendo que Zero levantase su cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos confundido

-¿Hacer mal curitas?- preguntó inocente mente con un hilo de saliva en el mentón

Takuma tuvo que recopilar toda su fuerza de voluntad para no empezar a sangrar por la nariz ante tan lujuriosa visión

-Bueno, digamos que tengo… mejores trabajos para tu lengua en estos momentos- mientras decía la frase se fue acercando a un inocente Zero.

No llegó mucho más lejos, una caja de tiritas impactó contra su frente haciendo que Takuma se alejase del menor

-K-Kaname ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí?- preguntó con una sonrisa de circunstancias, ni se acordaba que estaba en casa de Kaname, vale, en esos momentos ni se acordaba de su nombre pero… ¿Quién se acordaría con una lindura como Zero predispuesto a todo?

-Lo suficiente como para saber que tú también eres un pervertido como Aido y Kain- en rostro de Kaname se encontraba otra vez esa sonrisa tan siniestra que asustaba tanto a Takuma- Hacía mucho que no te veía en ese modo. Y yo que pensaba que tú me ayudarías a espantar a los moscones que se le acercasen… Que equivocado estaba.

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Takuma cuando Kaname pasó de largo y se dirigió a la nevera.

-K-Kaname ¿Q-Que vas a hacer?- preguntó tartamudeando

-¿Acaso no tenías calor? No te preocupes yo te ayudare con eso- la sonrisa de Kaname se ensanchó mucho más cuando sacó una bolsa de hielo del congelador

-Zeroooooooo- canturreó Kain al entrar en el departamento de Kaname- Hoy Aido no viene, se va al fisioterapeuta. Creo que nos pasamos con él, Kaname

Unos gritos se escuchaban desde el salón. Gritos de Takuma. Sin mucha prisa y con algo de pasotismo se dirigió hacia donde provenían semejantes alaridos.

Al entrar se encontró a Takuma boca abajo con Kaname encima de él y una bolsa de hielo metida debajo de su camiseta

-¡Kaiiiiiin! Ayúdame- Akatsuki sabía que esa imagen iba a perseguirlo el resto de sus días- Solo fue un error. Un pequeño error

Los lloriqueos de Takuma eran bastante graciosos pero… ¿Dónde estaba Zero?

No tardo mucho en encontrarlo ya que una pequeña risita se dejo oír detrás del sofá. Cuando el pelinaranja se acercó pudo ver como Zero jugaba con un trozo de hielo perdido con Kaito sobre su hombro, cuando noto la presencia del mayor una sonrisa se formó en sus labios

-Cosa mala no tan mala a Takuma le gusta

Kain se giró otra vez hacía la pintoresca imagen que daban los dos "adultos", si se les podía llamar así

-Si, creo que si disfruta- sonrió revolviéndole el pelo al pequeño

-¡Kaname no maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas!

Definitivamente la casera tendría muchos problemas con inquilinos así.


	5. Chapter 5

-Mira lo que te traje Zero- dijo Akatsuki abriendo su mochila y sacando de ella una sudadera con capucha- Seguro que te queda genial

Kaname miro con desaprobación la prenda de ropa que saco el pelinaranja, era de color negro con unas orejitas de gato en la capucha, y con un rápido movimiento se la quitó a Kain de las manos.

-Prefiero no saber de qué tienda robaste esto, a demás, esto es ropa para una chica, no para un adolescente

Ante la acusación de Kaname el más alto de todos frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos.

-Para tu información, no lo robé, me lo dio Rima de una de sus giras y segundo, a Zero le puede quedar bien cualquier cosa, incluso con solamente una bolsa del polvo estaría mono

El castaño y el rubio sonrieron ante la idea de un peliplateado vestido únicamente con una bolsa de basura. Dios mío, Kain tenía razón. Todos se giraron a ver como Zero seguía jugando con Kaito y los cojines del sofá, los cuales estaban esparcidos por todo el suelo. Al sentirse observado el menor levantó su mirada amatista hasta los adultos que ahí se encontraban, mostrándoles una pequeña sonrisa de inocente felicidad. El intentó de saltar encima del amnésico corrió a cuenta de Takuma. El que lo evitó, Kaname. Mientras esos dos volvían a intentar matarse mutuamente, Kain, mucho más sereno, desabrochaba la camisa de Zero.

-¿Por qué tu hacer esto?-preguntó curioso Zero- Yo tener frío sin esto. Takuma me lo enseñó

Con una venita en la frente y apuntando mentalmente el nombre de Takuma en su lista negra, sonrió mientras le bajaba la camisa por los hombros dejando el pecho denudo de Zero a la vista. Un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo del menor debido a la baja temperatura, a diferencia del mayor que estaba bastante acalorado en esos momentos, su ensoñación no duró mucho pues sintió como dos auras oscuras crecían a su espalda.

-¡No es lo que parece! Lo juro, solo quería ponerle algo que lo abrigase más- Kain ya rezaba por su vida mientras que Kaname y Takuma tronaban sus puños y reían de manera siniestra.

-¡Kain traer más cosas!- dijo Zero rebuscando en la mochila de Kain- Gustar este

Mostró a todos una sudadera que le podía quedar dos tallas más grande de color blanco con adornos en verde. Los tres dejaron las amenazas y las suplicas centrándose solamente en como el adolescente sacaba más y más cosas de la mochila de Kain

-¿Tu mochila por casualidad es el bolsillo mágico de Doraemon?- preguntó en plan coña Takuma, ganándose un capón por parte del pelinaranja.

-¿De dónde sacaste tantas cosas? Son demasiado viejas como para que te las haya dado Rima- sentenció Kaname

Kain lo miró con una sonrisa mientras ayudaba a Zero a ponerse una camiseta negra de mangas tal vez demasiado largas como para ser cómodas y prácticas pero que le daban un aspecto adorable mientras jugaba con ellas

-Son cosas que mi madre tenía en el trastero de cuando iba a la escuela secundaria- sonrió tristemente- también hay un puñado de cosas de Hanabusa. Siempre se olvidaba sus cosas cuando se quedaba a dormir. Bien, ahora los box - no pudo terminar de hablar ya que un puño se había estrellado contra su cabeza

-Los boxers se quedan donde están- sentenció Kaname que ante el puchero de Akatsuki se cruzó de brazos- ¿Algún reproche?

-¿Cómo demonios lo puedes vestir tú sin mirar nada?- preguntó Takuma mientras le remangaba las mangas al peliplateado

-Con mucha paciencia y muchas duchas heladas. Y no preguntéis más. Son malos recuerdos

Los otros dos se sonrieron al imaginarse a Kaname muerto del frío en la ducha por culpa del menor. De pronto Zero dejó escapar una exclamación que alertó a los tres amigos que se giraron para poder ver a Zero con la boca abierta y las mejillas coloradas por la emoción, demasiado deprisa como para que se diesen cuenta el adolescente salió corriendo con un paquete entre las manos directo a la cocina con Kaito en el hombro, sitio donde el pajarito decidió instalarse desde el principio. Escucharon el sonido de cubiertos y de cómo Zero dejaba escapar un suspiro de placer que les hizo erizó el pelo a todos los presentes.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación se encontraron a Zero en el suelo de rodillas con un flan entre las manos y la cucharilla en la boca mientras que Kaito se conformaba con los restos que quedaron en la tapa del envase. Terriblemente adorable

-Kain, has creado un monstruo- sentenció Takuma mientras acariciaba la cabecita de Zero, quien dejo escapar una risa ante el contacto

-Si sigue comiendo así va a terminar con dolor de barriga- suspiró Kaname ante las protestas y pucheros de Zero. Kaname le quito el flan y lo metió en la nevera con los otros envases- mañana te daré más, ya es tarde para flanes.

-¡Kaname mierda!- hizo un puchero- ¡Malo! ¡Más malo que cosa mala!

-Venga, venga. No te pongas así, lo hace para que no te duela la tripa- el pelinaranja lo abrazó por la espalda haciendo que se calmase

-¿Qué ser dolor de tripa?- preguntó alzando la cabeza para encontrarse con la de Kain- ¿También es cosa mala?

-Si, es una cosa muy mala que te pasa cuando comes muchos dulces. A Hanabusa siempre le pasaba y no podía dormir porque le dolía mucho- dijo haciéndole cosquillas en su vientre plano

Una vez más las risas de Zero se escucharon por toda la estancia dejando tras de sí una estela de paz. Definitivamente el sonido de la risa de Zero era demasiado perfecto, como todo en el.

Cuando el día llego a su fin y Takuma y Kain se fueron a sus respectivos hogares, Kaname empezó a acomodar la ropa de Zero encima de una mesa. Suspiró mientras observaba al menor dormir en su cama con simplemente la sudadera de Kain y sus bóxers… Definitivamente tenía que ir pensando en cómo demonios quitárselos sin intentar nada con el peliplateado. Volvió su atención a la camiseta de color morado que estaba doblando es estos momentos. Volvió a suspirar, pensando en lo fantástico y feliz que sería todo si sus padres no hubiesen muerto en ese accidente. Tal vez su madre le hubiera guardado también la ropa como hacía la de Kain, tal vez podrían ayudarle con lo de Zero. La cara de su tío apareció en su mente haciéndole recordar como el muy bastardo había vendido los objetos suyos y de sus padres para financiarse sus estúpidos experimentos de científico loco, los anillos de boda, sus ropas, los muebles, su casa… Lo único que consiguió salvar fueron los trabajos médicos que sus padres habían hecho y guardaba con recelo en una caja debajo de su cama esperando a que su tío las reclamase. No se dio cuenta de que había apretado los puños con fuerza haciendo que sus nudillos terminaran blancos, un ruido lo sacó de sus pensamientos, Zero se revolvía agitadamente en su cama, fruncía el ceño con una mueca de dolor mudo. Kaname se acercó rápidamente a él.

Sacudió al muchacho levemente para despertarlo. De pronto el menor abrió los ojos, dejando ver una frialdad que no era de este mundo. Al ver tal expresión en ese rostro que siempre era pura inocencia, Kaname, se sobresaltó, mas los ojos del chico volvieron a ser los mismos al cabo de un segundo, tan rápido que Kaname se planteó la opción de que pudiese haber sido su imaginación.

-¿Kaname bien?- preguntó cogiendo el rostro del universitario con las manos- tu blanco, tu dormir conmigo ahora

Y dando un pequeño jalón a la manga del castaño consiguió que se tumbase a su lado, acarició con mimo y dulzura los ondulados cabellos, sonrió cuando se dio cuenta de que los músculos de Kaname se relajaban ante su tacto.

Kaname no supo ni cómo ni cuándo se aferró a la delgada cintura del albino, el cual lo abrazó por el cuello. Haciendo así que la cabeza de Kaname reposara en su pecho, escuchando los latidos acompasados de su corazón, meciéndolo como si de una nana se tratara. Tan pausados y rítmicos… Los ojos de Kaname se cerraron tres veces y a la cuarta se quedó profundamente dormido siendo observado por el joven amnésico. Antes de caer en brazos de Morfeo un pequeño flash apareció en la mente del chico de ojos amatistas.

_-"¿Cómo estas hoy?- dijo una cálida voz- Jajaja, sí, yo también te quiero mucho pequeño" _

La casa de Kaname era un caos, era lunes y tenía que ir a la universidad. Todo normal excepto por el pequeño detalle de tener a un albino desmemoriado en casa y lo tenía que dejar solo hasta después de clase. En el salón se podía ver como un Zero que miraba concentrado al castaño propietario de la casa mientras este le prohibía un sinfín de cosas.

-No toques los fogones de la cocina, ni el microondas, ni la tostadora, no abras la puerta a nadie que venda diccionarios, ni que te ofrezca caramelos, ni que te diga que viene a arreglar el gas…Resumiendo, no abras a nadie. Y lo más importante, no salgas nunca de casa solo ¿De acuerdo?

Zero asintió haciendo una mueca adorable a ojos del castaño y lo más probable que también para el resto del mundo-

-Yo me voy a la universidad, te deje flanes en la nevera- dijo mientras se calzaba en la entrada y cogía las llaves del cuenco situado en la mesita próxima a la puerta

Se giró para mirar por última vez al peliblanco que le sonreía con ternura, no lo pudo evitar, depositó un corto beso en los labios del chico sorprendiéndolo con ese acto.

-Cuídate y no hagas de las tuyas- dijo revolviendo sus cabellos

-Kaname regresar y yo esperar por el- sonrió Zero mientras Kaname cerraba la puerta para encontrarse con Takuma y Aido

Los tres emprendieron el camino hacia la universidad con algo de preocupación por dejar al albino en casa solo

-¿Estará bien?- comentó Aido por lo bajo mirando hacia donde quedaba la casa de Kaname- Yo podría quedarme con él para evitar que se hiciese daño

Como respuesta solo consiguió un empujón de los dos mayores para que siguiese avanzando y así evitar que Zero terminase gimiendo bajo el hiperactivo rubio. Ante ese acto el de orbes azules solo pudo hacer un pequeño mohín de desagrado y seguir caminado al lado de esas dos personas que ni se acercaban a la adorabilidad de la persona que se encontraba en casa de Kaname.

Mientras tanto, en el apartamento de Kaname, Zero no paraba de dar vueltas por toda la casa, aburrido hasta la saciedad. Miró al exterior con ojitos brillantes mientras que se pegaba al cristal para ver mejor las calles y los árboles plantados a ambos lados de la carretera. Recordó las palabras de Kaname y una traviesa sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Mientras que se dirigía a la mochila de Akatsuki y empezaba a meter cosas "necesarias"

-Kain decir que esta "muchila" servir para llevar cosas por calle- comenzó a explicarle al pajarito situado en su hombro- nosotros dar sorpresa Kaname, Takuma, Aido y Kain

Se dirigió a la nevera para empezar a recolectar cuatro envases de flan y cucharilla, seguidos por un paquete de chocolate que había visto esconder a Kaname en la alacena. Miró la mochila, que estaba bastante vacía, y con una sonrisa también metió un cojín por si tenía sueño. Satisfecho, se encaminó hasta la habitación de Kaname para poder vestirse, o por lo menos intentarlo.

Cogió un pantalón vaquero de la montaña de ropa que Kaname dijo que era suya y lo miró con un toque de desconfianza. Si no recordaba mal, eso se ponía en las piernas, y rápidamente se lo colocó, pero… Algo no cuadraba bien. Recordaba que cuando Kaname se ponía un esa cosa jugaba con un circulito a la altura de la cintura. ¿Por qué él lo tenía a la espalda? En un alarde de ingenio y concentración, se dio cuenta de que los tenía del revés. Ya puestos medianamente bien se dio cuenta de que él no sabía como "jugar" con el circulito del pantalón. Así que simplemente lo dejó como estaba. Luego se intentó quitar la sudadera vieja y sudada que tenía para poner otra, pero otra indicación de Kaname se apareció en su mente. Debajo de la sudadera siempre una camiseta. Se colocó una camiseta de color amarillo y miro las sudaderas y sin prestar mucha atención tomó la que estaba más cerca, la negra que tenía orejitas. Lo malo de esa prenda es que tenía cremallera y Zero no estaba preparado para tal reto. Observo cómo podría completar su atuendo frente un espejo, al cual miraba con recelo. Recordó el susto que se había llevado la primera vez que vio uno de esos objetos y de cómo Kaname y Kain le tuvieron que consolar por el susto de verse a sí mismo en el.

Puedo ver una bufanda verde bastante larga, recordó a Takuma llevando una al cuello y se la puso, quedando esta de larga hasta sus rodillas. Sonrió satisfecho con el resultado. Cogió la mochila y a Kaito y se encaminó a la puerta no sin antes pasar por la última prueba. Los zapatos. Kain había traído unas botas negras de cuero que le llegaban hasta la mitad de la espinilla que habían pertenecido a Hanabusa cuando tenía la edad de Zero, todos se sorprendieron al ver que le quedaban como un guante. Tuvo suerte y consiguió acertar en los pies pero los cordones era otra historia, asó que, al ver que no conseguiría abrochárselos pasó de hacerlo. Definitivamente estaba listo para emprender su aventura.

-Tengo un mal presentimiento- comento Kaname en clase de Yagari

-¡¿Dijiste algo mierdecilla?- dijo el profesor tirándole una tiza a la frente

Mientras tanto en las calles de la ciudad un peliplateado caminaba alegremente observando todo con los ojitos brillantes. Todo era nuevo para él, los colores, los olores, los sonidos. Era un mundo paralelo a la "pacífica" de Kaname. Estaba observando todo cuando de pronto un señor mayor lo cogió del brazo con fuerza.

-¿Tú no deberías estar en el instituto?- pregunto el hombre dos cabezas más alto que Zero- Donde vives y quiénes son tus padres- exigió el hombre

Zero sorprendido por la actitud de ese extraño empezó a ponerse nervioso y a intentar soltarse del fuerte agarre.

-No saber. Kain, Kaname, Takuma y Aido." Uniflersidad". Tu dejarme ir. Yo querer verles- los ojitos de Zero se estaban empañando debido al nerviosismo y al miedo que le causaba ese hombre

-Joder, con que eres extranjero. Ya me lo suponía yo con esa apariencia- dijo el hombre mirando con otros ojos a Zero- Si quieres yo te guio a la universidad

Zero no entendió la sonrisa lujuriosa que cruzaba la cara del hombre y con una brillante sonrisa y los ojitos aun con unas pocas lágrimas, asintió mientras que el hombre le pasaba una mano por la espalda para terminar en su redondo trasero. Zero ni se daba cuenta de lo que ese hombre le hacía, estaba emocionado con la sorpresa que les daría a todos.

El hombre lo guiaba por callejones y calles estrechar manoseando el cuerpo del menor con lujuria, Zero empezó a ponerse nervioso, los callejones eran cada vez más largas y con menos luz. No le gustaba la oscuridad, lo descubrió el primer día en cada de Kaname, cuando se coló en su cama asustado para abrazarse a el por la noche. De pronto el hombre se detuvo en medio de una callejuela muy estrecha e impactó el cuerpo de Zero contra la pared, haciendo que el menor se sobresaltase y dejase escapar un grito debido al dolor.

-Que tierno eres quiero oírte gritar más, mucho más- la boca del hombro empezó a lamer el lóbulo de un asustado Zero.

No le gustaba esa sensación, los abrazos de Kain, los besos de Aido y Kaname y los acercamientos de Takuma eran muy diferentes a los de ese señor. Empezó a retorcerse mientras que el hombre no paraba de meter la mano por la camiseta acariciando esa suave piel color marfil. De pronto se detuvo en su exploración y Zero sintió como se caía para atrás, en un acto de inocencia y de bondad, intentó evitar que su agresor tocara el suelo de manera brusca pero no fue capaz y el hombre calló inconsciente al suelo.

-¡¿Estas bien?- pregunto un hombre con lentes y el pelo atado a una coleta- ¿Cómo te llamas? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Deberías estar en el instituto!

Otra vez un aluvión de preguntas caían sobre él, pero a diferencia de la primera vez, los ojos color caramelo de ese hombre eran amables y dulces. Intentó contestar a todas las preguntas

-Yo Zero. Yo bien, querer ir a "uniflersidad", señor llevarme pero el raro, dar mucho miedo. No saber que ser instituto

El hombre suspiró, parecía que el niño estaba bien tanto física como mentalmente. Lo observo con una paternal sonrisa

-¿Dónde están tus padres?- preguntó curioso- ¿Eres extranjero?

-Kaname decir que no encontrar papas de Zero, yo no saber si soy "extranvero" ¿"Extranveros" se comen?- dijo con una sonrisa

-Es extranjero- suspiró sonriendo para cambiar la cara a una de preocupación- Dijiste Kaname ¿No?

-Hum- sonrió el peliplateado- También estar Aido, Takuma y Kain- empezó a enumerar a sus "tutores"- Kaname, Kain y Takuma ser muy altos pero Aido no tanto, el más alto que yo pero no que los demás, el tener ojos bonitos. Todos tener ojos bonitos y de muchos colores.

Kaien Cross, al ver como el niño se iba por las ramas le sonrió dulcemente, viendo todo el cariño que le tenía a esas cuatro personas. Cuando vio que el de orbes amatistas le observaba con curiosidad se atrevió a hablar.

-Yo soy el director de la universidad y conozco a un Kaname. Si quieres te puedo llevar hasta ahí y decirle a Kaname, Takuma y Aido que estas esperándolos.

Una sonrisa apareció en los labios de Zero mientras que se dejaba llevar de la mano por Kaien fuera del callejón. Zero miró por última vez el cuerpo de ese hombre sin saber muy bien como sentirse. Kaien le colocó la capucha por si acaso pillaba frío. Cuando se la puso y vio las tiernas orejitas abrazó a Zero gritando que era la cosa más tierna que había visto en su vida. El viaje no duró mucho y en media hora estaban enfrente de un imponente edificio. Zero apretó fuertemente la mano de Kaien cuando cruzaron las puertas y le sacudió un ligero olor a hospital (1)

-Tranquilo, ahora nos vamos de aquí- susurró Kaien al ver lo nervioso y algo atemorizado que estaba el menor- Creo que tengo el mejor trabajo del mundo para ti. Y así puedes ayudar a Kaname con su renta de alquiler. ¿Sabes una cosa?- ante la mirada curiosa del menor prosiguió su relato- Yo conozco a Kaname y a Takuma desde que eran niños, también conozco bastante a Aido y un poquito menos a Kain. Los quiero mucho a todos

Suspiró recordando lo mucho que habían sufrido ese grupo

-Kaname tras la muerte de sus padres dedicó su tiempo y su dinero a escapar de las garras avariciosas de su tío poniendo lo material por encima de todo, trabajando duramente y olvidándose de tener una adolescencia común- recordó cuando Kaname le había pedido un préstamo para poder pagar el alquiler del piso el primer mes- Kain terminó sin familia con la edad de dieciséis, no literalmente, su padre lo dio por muerto desde que se reveló contra trabajar de médico, dejaron de mantenerlo e incluso de quererlo, todos menos su madre, que ve con buenos ojos que su hijo tome el camino que él quiere, pero con los impedimentos de su padre poco puede hacer por su hijo- también recordó cuando lo había ido a buscar junto a Kaname y Aido a un polígono después de que le hubiese pegado con otro chaval por dinero- Takuma tiene una relación horrible con su abuelo, ya que sus padres también murieron a causa de una enfermedad, fueron contagiados cuando la intentaban curar en un país del tercer mundo, ese viejo estúpido le inculcó ser despreciable y poco leal si no tenía ninguna recompensa a cambio de ella. Suerte que el chico es bueno por naturaleza como sus padres- la imagen del pequeño Takuma curando a un conejo en casa de Kaname cuando esperaba a sus padres asaltó su mente- El que menos problemas tiene es Aido es presionado para sacar las máximas notas como niño genio que es, pero aún así no es la primera vez que lo veo llorando por culpa de las notas y el estrés provocado por su madre, su padre intenta evitarlo pero rara vez consigue que su mujer sea benévola con él. (2)

Cuando terminó su relate bajo la mirada para sonreír a Zero, lo que no se esperó fue que el niño estuviese llorando lágrimas silenciosas mientras lo miraba.

-Tranquilo, Zero-chan, ellos ahora están bien. Yo me encargó de que no tengan que sobre esforzarse mucho. Para algo son hijos de viejos compañeros míos. Sonríe, no querrás que te vean llorar y se pongan tristes.

Zero hizo una mueca tratando de sonreír. No había entendido muchas de las palabras del señor de la coleta pero su intuición le decía que sus salvadores no habían sido felices en mucho tiempo. Sintió como Kaien le secaba las lagrimas con sus pulgares mientras le sonreía y le contaba relatos felices de la vida de sus amigos.

Ya más calmado pudo sonreír otra vez. Estaba decidido, ayudaría a todos a ser más felices y lo primero era sacar dinero. Que por lo que le habían dicho era muy importante y servía para tener comida.

-Zero-chan, puedes trabajar aquí. Así no estarán preocupados por ti cuando te dejen solo en casa- sonrió Kaien- Toma, tu uniforme. Seguro que estas monísimo con él.

-¿Tu ayudar a poner?- preguntó con una sonrisa- ¿No saber muy cómo hacerlo?

Kaien sonrió paternalmente mientras se dirigía hacía en probador con Zero de la mano.

Las clases de la mañana habían terminado, los tres querían salir corriendo para ver al peliplateado. Pero antes de eso tenían que ir a la cafetería a comprar algo para que Zero pudiese comer algo que no fuese un flan.

-¿Qué mierdas pasa aquí?- se quejó el rubio menor al ser empujado cuando quería entrar a la cafetería (3)- Nunca hubo tanta gente en la cafetería

Kaname gruñó como un perro enjaulado mientras que Takuma suspiraba al ver la reacción del castaño, sabía que su amigo no iba a alimentar a Zero a base de flanes. Tenía un riguroso sentido de la buena alimentación. Con movimientos fluidos por parte de Takuma y Aido y con placajes que se asemejaban a los del rugbi, consiguieron llegar hasta el foco de semejante marabunta de gente. Lo que vieron les alegro la vista y al mismo tiempo despertó sus más escondidos sentimientos asesinos, y por primera vez no hacía alguien de su grupo, si no hacía todo el alumnado masculino de la universidad. ¡La atracción que llamaba a todas esas personas no era ni más ni menos que Zero!

El peliplateado llevaba puesta una camisa de manga corta con adornos en azul a los extremos de las mismas, también llevaba un fino lazo atado al cuello, también de dolor azul. En la parte de abajo llevaba unos pantalones por encima de la rodilla de color azul marino con unos zapatos del mismo color hasta mitad de las espinillas encima de unos calcetines de color blanco. En la cintura llevaba enganchada una libreta y un lápiz y una pequeña bolsita. Llevaba en la mano una bandeja con unos refrescos y unos bocadillos. Lo más impactante eran esas plateadas orejitas que sobresalían de su cabeza. Mostraba a todos una sonrisa brillante y dulce.

-Es tan mono. Con esas orejitas de gatito-susurraban unos

-Quien quiera que sea el nuevo camarero es adorable. No me importaría hacerle gemir por toda una noche- comentaban otros

-Quien fuese esa ropa para tocar esa piel. Parece una muñeca de porcelana- unos comentarios iban

-¿Cómo se llamara? Quiero su número de teléfono-otros venían

-Jajajajaja Es tan dulce. ¿Viste como sonríe? A mí me atendió y tiene una hermosa voz

Los tres amigos ya no podían más, y el colmo fue cuando escucharon un comentario sobre esperarlo a la salida del trabajo. Sin pensar tan siquiera en los insultos de sus compañeros al colarse, se plantaron en primera fila donde Zero los podía ver a la perfección. Cuando el menor levantó la cabeza al terminar de servir un pedido y los vio. Su sonrisa creció hasta límites insospechados, haciendo que los celos de los tres desaparecieran por un segundo sabiendo que esa sonrisa iba dirigida a ellos. El peliplateado se dirigió a ellos corriendo sin prestar atención en las miradas y sentimientos que despertaba a su paso.

-¡Kaname, Takuma, Aido!

-Zero que te dije de no salir solo de casa- le dijo con el entrecejo fruncido

-Yo no salir solo- sonrió mientras rebuscaba en la bolsita de la cintura- Yo salir con Kaito- El acompañar

Kaname se encontró con el pequeño pájaro enfrente de su cara, mientras que una sonrisa se apoderaba de sus labios al ver tanta inocencia en el peliplateado. La borró al momento. Estaba bastante enfadado. Vio como Zero volvía a meter al pajarito en la bolsa.

-Vale pero… ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Yo trabajar, así ayudar a todos ser felices- sonrió mientras entrelazaba sus dedos a la altura de pecho- Kaien enseñar. Yo solo tener que dar las cosas. No ser peligroso. Kaien expulsar si son malos conmigo.

Los tres estaban en shock, por algún casual Zero les estaba pidiendo permiso para trabajar ahí de manera indirecta. Takuma suspiro mientras negaba con la cabeza, agotado, Aido sonrió con dulzura al ver los ojitos brillantes del adolescente y Kaname simplemente pensaba en cómo sacar a Zero de ahí.

-Zero, no es buena idea. Sera mejor que nos dejes lo de conseguir dinero a nosotros. Tú aún eres menor- dijo firme el castaño- Nos marchamos a casa

-Kaname, por favor- dijo abrazándolo por la cintura enterrando la cabeza en su pecho- Yo querer ayudar. No querer ser malo. No querer veros tristes

Cuando levantó la cabeza Kaname maldijo estar rodeado de gente evitando que pudiese hacer al peliplateado suyo en ese momento, los ojitos amatistas estaban llorosos, las orejitas no le ayudaban a parecer menos adorable y sus labios finos y rosados invitaban a besarlos. Suspiró mientras le acariciaba la cabeza al menor.

-De acuerdo- la sonrisa de Zero apareció de nuevo en su rostro- pero, si alguno de esos salvajes te pone la mano encima tienes que decírmelo

El menor asintió con la cabeza mientras se dirigía a atender otra vez a los clientes. Y por primera vez Kaname sintió las miradas de cientos de personas puestas en el, miradas cargadas de celos e instintos asesinos por todas partes. Zero les llamó desde la otra parte del local agitando la mano en el aire indicándoles una mesa en la cual se podían sentar. Se encaminaron hasta donde estaba su mesa. Cuando se sentaron el peliplateado les sirvió a Takuma y a Kaname un flan de los que estaba en la nevera a cada uno y a Aido la tableta de chocolate. Cuando viese a Kain comería el suyo con él para que no estuviese solo. Y con ese pensamiento empezó a trabajar otra vez.

-¿¡Qué coño pasa aquí? ¡¿Por qué hay tanta cola?- Yagari había hecho acto de presencia en la cafetería, que normalmente estaba vacía, donde solía tomarse un café tranquilamente

Ante esos gritos los alumnos le dejaron un corredor por el cual podía pasar tranquilamente sin ningún tipo de impedimento. Empezó a mirar por todas partes el por qué de tanto bullicio. Zero al verlo, se acercó corriendo a él. Se plantó delante y levantó sus ojos amatistas hacía el suyo color zafiro.

-¿Yo conocerte?- preguntó tirando de la manga de su abrigo de cuero haciendo que el mayor le prestase atención

Cuando lo vio por primera vez se puso pálido como un muerto, preocupando al menor que agarró más fuerte su abrigo por si acaso se caía como el señor del callejón. Pasados cinco segundos el menor pudo apreciar el rostro aliviado del otro. En su ojo azul se podía ver un inmenso cariño hacía el menor. Y dos segundos más tarde ya tenía el pequeño cuerpo del adolescente entre sus brazos. Acariciando sus platinados cabellos con dulzura.

-Estás bien. Me tenías preocupado- susurró en el oído del menor- Kiryu no te vuelvas a ir.

CONTINUARA…


	6. Chapter 6

Cinco rostros se observaban dentro del despacho del director. Las miradas nerviosas se centraban en el adolescente que se detrás de sus tres guardianes que se encontraban ahí en esos momentos. Zero miraba al hombre del parche con curiosidad infinita mientras apretaba el brazo de Takuma como si pensase que, aferrado de aquella forma, no se movería de donde estaba. Todos estaban algo tensos después de lo acontecido en la cafetería minutos antes.

-Creo que me debe una explicación, director Cross- rompió el silencio Kaname- Y en cuento a usted, profesor, le puedo asegurar que Zero no irá a ninguna parte si él no lo desea así.

*_Flash Back_*

-Estás bien. Me tenías preocupado- susurró en el oído del menor- Kiryu no te vuelvas a ir.

El menor correspondió al abrazo con suavidad, perdiéndose en el mar de sentimientos que le rondaban la cabeza. Estaba seguro que conocía de algo a ese hombre, que él había sido bueno con él en algún momento de su vida, y, aunque no recordase el nombre ni su rostro, la sensación seguía latiendo sin parar en su pecho como un tambor

-Tenemos que avisar a Cross y largarnos de aquí- susurró contra su oreja Yagari- No voy a permitir que te encuentre.

Al escuchar esas palabras, el peliplateado se puso rígido como una piedra y se separó del mentor mirándole con esos ojos color amatistas en una muda pregunta cargada de confusión y algo de miedo

-No querer irme, Yo estar con mis chicos- Zero movía horizontalmente la cabeza como muestra de disconformidad- Yo feliz, yo no saber nada de ti

Los murmullos se empezaban a oír en toda la cafetería, Kaname y su grupo se encontraron de pronto escuchando que el profesor Yagari había estado abrazando al nuevo camarero. Raudos y veloces se levantaron de su asiento. Cuando estuvieron a la vista de Yagari esté dejó que Zero se fuera corriendo a los brazos de Aido, quien lo recibió con los brazos abiertos y una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

-No querer irme. Yo con vosotros estar feliz- susurraba el adolescente sobre el pecho de Aido- Por favor, yo querer quedarme

Ante las palabras del pequeño, los tres estudiantes miraron con el ceño fruncido al profesor, el cual con un simple gesto les mandaba seguirlo. No lo dudaron ni un momento, tenían que saber que pasaba con Zero como fuera. Caminaron cinco minutos que a Kaname se le hicieron eternos para terminar parados enfrente de la puerta del despacho de director Cross.

Sin más preámbulos Toga abrió la puerta dejando ver al director sentado en detrás de su escritorio mirando al profesor con una sonrisa de disculpa

*_Fin Flash Back_*

-No hace falta ponerse en ese plan Kaname-kun- dijo el director con una sonrisa mientras se levantaba de su asiento con la tranquilidad que le caracterizaba- Creo que tenemos bastantes cosas de las que hablar. Por favor, llamar a Kain, el también derecho a conocer la verdad ¿No?

El castaño miro a Aido quien solamente se limitó a asentir y sacar el móvil de su bolsillo y teclear el número de su primo con el cual tuvo una conversación corta de solo ocho palabras "Sabemos algo de Zero, ven a la universidad". Cuando el rubio cerró la tapa de su móvil asintió a su amigo.

Cross sonrió con algo de tristeza mirando al menor de todos mientras este le sonreía con dulzura.

-Ni te imaginas cuanto cambiaste pequeño- susurró- antes a lo sumo me dirigías una sonrisa al mes- un suspiro escapó de sus labios- Yagari perdón por no avisarte pero no sabía qué hacer, sé lo mucho que te has preocupado por él en estos años.

El aludido frunció el ceño mientras soltaba un pequeño bufido como muestra de aceptación.

-Cross-san, de que conoce a Zero… Si ese es su nombre-dijo Takuma sintiendo las manos de Zero enroscadas en su brazo

-Kiryu, Kiryu es su nombre. Es una larga historia donde no os podéis meter sino queréis salir mal. Esto no va con vosotros- Lo último lo dijo en un susurro no muy convencido

-Y-Yo no…- Las vos del peliplateado les hizo tomarle atención- Yo no ser Kiryu, yo Zero. Takuma decir eso. Yo no querer cambiar ahora. Yo ser feliz, no querer saber más.

-Ze- Kiryu, tienes que recordar para poder saber que te pasó. Ellos nos pueden ayudar- Kaname le había cogido ambos lados del rostro haciendo que el menor levantase la cabeza debido a su baja estatura

-No llamarme así, yo Zero ¿No recordar?- las lágrimas se agruparon en sus ojos- Tu no Kaname, no llamar así

Las palabras del peliplateado hicieron mella en el corazón del castaño quien apartó la mirada dolido dejando a Zero destrozado por dentro que aún con lágrimas en los ojos se soltó del brazo de Takuma, del cual no se soltó ni por un momento, y camino hacía el director y Yagari.

-Lo siento, pequeño. Sé que es un duro golpe- le intentó apoyar Cross- pero tienes que saber por qué estás aquí y ellos también

El adolescente simplemente pasó de largo y se sentó en el sillón de Cross abrazando sus piernas sumido en sus pensamientos, sin prestar caso a nadie. Todos lo miraron y Kaname se sintió como una mierda en esos momentos. Un carraspeo procedente de Yagari llamó su atención.

-Lo más probable es que no os resulte muy fácil de creer pero lo primero es aclarar QUE es Kiryu.

-¿Qué es? ¿No sería más acertado quién es?- pregunto Aido mientras intentaba retener todo en su privilegiada cabeza

-Eso es lo increíble. Zero no es una persona normal- el tuerto hizo una pausa- El es un experimento científico

Los ojos de los presentes se agrandaron y miraron hacía el sitio donde un peliplata seguía con la vista fija en la nada, aún con unas pocas lágrimas recorriendo sus pálidas mejillas, sin hacer ningún comentario ni ningún movimiento.

-Si observáis su cadena de ADN no veréis nada referente a padres ni a progenitores, también se puede observar como solamente tiene veintitrés cromosomas, ninguno par. Kiryu es el primer humano creado desde la nada. Ni un óvulo ni un espermatozoide. Solo él y nada más.

-P-Pero es imposible que pueda ser existir alguien así. Es genéticamente imposible- dijo alterado Takuma- ¿Usted lo creó?

Yagari sonrió mientras dirigía la vista hacía los tres jóvenes, para después volverla al adolescente que había decidido volver de su mundo interior para enfrentar lo que iba a pasar, ya sin rastro de esas lágrimas, dejando simplemente a la vista un ceño fruncido. El pelinegro sonrió con tristeza.

-No solo yo, fuimos un grupo de nueve personas pero unos tenían ideas diferentes a nosotros. Con el paso del tiempo el número fue bajando quedándonos simplemente con tres personas sin contarnos a Cross y a mí. Esas tres personas nos tendieron una trampa y perdimos el contacto con Kiryu hace cinco años- Tomo aire- En estos largos años no paramos de buscarlo, pensando en cómo esas personas lo debieron de haber tratado.

Tras finalizar su relató la puerta se abrió de golpe dejando ver a un agitado pelinaranja. Sin mediar palabra se acercó al adolescente con paso apresurado dejando a todos con la palabra en la boca

-Zero, ¿Estás bien? Te ves deprimido- Sujeto tiernamente la cara del niño con sus manos haciendo que lo mirará a los ojos- Dime que te pasó

Y de pronto los ojos de Zero perdieron toda la compostura, viendo que por lo menos alguien en esa sala le importaba como se sentía, sus ojitos amatista se volvieron a inundar de agua mientras se aferraba al pecho del mayor ocultando su cara entre la camiseta haciendo que los dos terminasen en el suelo.

-Ellos decir que no soy Zero. Si no ser Zero yo no saber quién soy. Yo no conocerme. Yo solo conocer al Zero de Takuma, Kain, Aido y Kaname. Yo no saber quién es Kiryu. Kain yo tener miedo- el hombre de los ojos color miel miró con furia a sus amigos por haber sido tan insensibles en estos momentos con el menor- No querer recordar malas personas.

No pudo soportarlo más y correspondió con efusividad el abrazó que Zero le estaba dando en esos momentos. Acariciaba los incoloros cabellos con dulzura mientras que su otra mano descansaba en la cintura del menor atrayéndolo hacia él mientras descansaba su barbilla en los cabellos del menor.

-No importa cómo te llames tu eres tú, no importa si Kiryu o Zero, no tengas miedo de dejar de ser tu, porque no va a pasar. Sabes a la perfección que los imbéciles esos de ahí no te dejarán por nada del mundo y yo tampoco- Zero separó la cabeza del pecho del Kain mostrando su rostro surcado por lágrimas- Ahora deja de llorar o me pondré triste

Una tímida sonrisa apareció en los labios de Zero mientras el adulto le limpiaba las lágrimas con los pulgares y le daba un tierno beso en la frente. De pronto Zero se separó del un poco tomando su rostro con sus manitas, imitando los movimientos que el pelinaranja había hecho hace unos minutos, uniendo sus frentes.

-Muchas gracias Kain- Eso fue lo único que salió de sus labios antes de sellarlos con los de Kain, dejando a todos en la habitación pasmados con la escena de esos dos que al terminar ese acto se sonrieron con complicidad

-Se puede saber qué coño le habéis enseñado al mocoso- dijo enfurecido Yagari repuesto del susto- Jodidos pervertidos

Mientras tanto Cross no paraba de soltar lágrimas de cocodrilo diciendo lo mayor que se había hecho su angelito de plata o algo por el estilo. La escena que se desarrollaba en la habitación había dejado de lado lo ocurrido para todos menos para el Kaname. Este se encontraba ajeno a como sus dos amigos rubios eran perseguidos por Yagari, el cual tenía en su mano el hacha que se utilizaba en caso de incendio, a como Cross lloraba pidiendo la atención de Zero y como este le sacaba la lengua, como que había aprendido de Aido, en brazos del pelinaranja. Suspiró derrotado, nunca olvidaría la mirada de Zero cuando le pidió que no lo llamara por ese estúpido nombre y él no se atrevió. Se odiaba por ser tan jodidamente analítico y no tan visceral como Kain, Aido o Takuma.

-¡Ya está!- comentó animado Takuma acercándose a Zero, quien era abrazado por Kain por atrás- Oye, pulpo, podrías soltarlo un poco digo yo ¿No?

Kain pasó olímpicamente de él girando la cabeza hacía donde Aido era torturado por Yagari y su hacha contra incendios.

-¿Qué te parece llamarte Zero Kiryu?- pregunto con una sonrisa alzando el dedo índice delante de la cara de Zero que lo miraba con carita de no entender mucho eso- Todas las personas tenemos apellido, el tuyo puede ser Kiryu ¿Te gusta la idea?

El albino alzó la cabeza para pedirle consejo Kain pero esté negó con la cabeza dando a entender que la decisión era suya y de nadie más.

-A mi gustar. Sonar bonito y así cuando yo recordar no dejar de ser Zero ni Kiryu- la sonrisa que mostró pudo ser catalogada entre las más deslumbrantes del mundo

Takuma se dio cuenta de lo callado que estaba Kaname, normalmente habría saltado en contra de Kain ante lo del beso, pero no, seguía ahí de pie, pensativo como nunca, y Takuma creía saber el por qué de ese comportamiento.

-No te culpes- sonrió el rubio recibiendo una mirada fúrica por parte del castaño- Cualquiera habría hecho lo mismo y Zero no te guarda rencor. No hace falta ese comportamiento

-Kain- susurró el castaño- el no lo dejo tirado, solo, con miedo. El no te miró como a mí. No pudiste ver lo destrozado que estaba.

-Lo único que puedo decirte es que una disculpa a tiempo podría ahorrarte muchos problemas y tristezas- dicho esto Takuma se dispuso a ayudar a Aido

Sin pensarlo tan siquiera, por si acaso su orgullo le fallaba, se encaminó hasta donde estaba Zero, quien era abrazado por Kaien y el peliplateado intentaba soltarse de ese agarre tan posesivo. Cuando el adolescente notó la presencia del castaño alzó la vista dejando que el castaño parará de avanzar. Quedando a tres metros del chico

-Y-Yo, Zero, q-quería decir que…- se rascó la nuca con nerviosismo mientras bajaba la vista- L-lo sient

De pronto una suave mano sujeto la suya propia dejándolo sorprendido. Delante del estaba Zero, con el ceño fruncido y un tierno puchero en el rostro

-Kaname no deber ser así. Kaname ser fuerte- Los dos se miraron, los orbes amatistas se cruzaron con los castaños de Kaname- Kaname estar asustado como yo. Yo entender Kaname. Tú querer a mi mucho, yo saber, Kain decírmelo.

El peliplata rodeó con sus brazos el cuerpo de Kaname mientras este le daba un "gracias" silencioso a su amigo pelinaranja, quien simplemente se encogió de hombros mientras sonreía.

Kaname tenía una cosa muy clara, no importaba que Zero fuese un experimento, o que nunca recuperase la memoria. El estaría a su lado para siempre. No más vacilaciones, a partir de ahora se enfrentarían a cualquier mal que atormentase a su pequeño ángel.

Porque Zero Kiryu no estaba no solo, y no lo estaría jamás.


	7. Chapter 7

Después de mi mucho discutir con los adultos, Zero decidió quedarse en casa de Kaname para vivir junto a él. Esta decisión cabe destacar no entusiasmo mucho a los dos mayores, que caprichosos pusieron la condición de que el niño fuese a la universidad todos los días.

-Zero-chan, tengo muchos dulces para ti. ¿Por qué no te quedas con nosotros?- preguntó por enésima vez el director

-Yo querer quedarme con mis chicos- Sentenció el menor. A los cuatro jóvenes les encantó oír, por raro que parezca, que le pertenecían al adolescente de pelo plateado, pero… ¿A quién no le gustaría ser pertenencia de un chiquillo así de mono?- yo venir mañana para ayudar a Yagari-sensei

Cross empezó a lloriquear por las esquinas cosas como que su pequeño prefería al amargado de Toga que a él e historias por el estilo mientras que Kaname pactaba el horario con el hombre del parche., el cual miraba a Kain con cara de querer despedazarlo y bailar con sus tripas alrededor de un poste, el pobre pelinaranja mantenía estoico a un pequeño Zero dormido entre sus brazos.

-¡Cuidadito donde pones tus manos, punk amargado!- explotó el de pelo oscuro, haciendo que Kain saltase en su sitio y que Zero enrollase sus brazos entorno a su cuello, provocando que mil venas apareciesen en la sien del sensei. Al ver esto, Takuma, ágil y veloz se apresuró a sacar a su amigo pelinaranja del despacho, seguido por un indiferente Kaname y un burlón Aido.

Ya fuera los cuatro amigos vieron el rostro durmiente del niño a su cargo y no pudieron hacer más que sonreír como unos idiotas que acababan de hacer una travesura.

-No me arrepiento- susurró Kaname- No me arrepiento ni un poco de haberlo recogido

Los otros tres sonrieron, dando a entender a Kaname que ellos también pensaban lo mismo, finalmente se dirigieron hacia sus respectivos hogares hasta que solo quedaron Kaname y Kain, este último aún con el menor en brazos. El incomodo silencio que los rodeaba se hacía cada vez más pesado, incomodando a los jóvenes, claros rivales por el corazón del chico, mas uno de ellos lo rompió

-Kain, tal vez deberías ser tu quien viva con Zero- dijo Kaname observando como el menor rodeaba con sus brazos el cuello del más alto- Total, vives dos pisos arriba de mí, no sería mucho cambio.

El pelinaranja, simplemente sonrió negando con la cabeza, mientras recordaba como anteriormente su piso era un ir y venir de guapas chicas que se quedaban una noche o dos para luego dejarlas colgadas.

-No creo que mi casa sea la más indicada para él. Esta demasiado sucia- se justificó el pelinaranja.

Un sentimiento de agradecimiento se instauró en el pecho de Kaname, quien le devolvió la sonrisa a su amigo y rival. Cuando llegaron al piso del castaño, Kain dejo a Zero en la cama de este depositando un beso en la frente del menor, el cual al sentir el contacto abrazó fuertemente una almohada. Sin mediar palabra, y dejando de lado su actitud depresiva del pasado, sacó a patadas a Kain de su casa sin ningún remordimiento. Suspiró, estaba cansado y eran más de las doce de la noche, la charla con el director había sido agotadora, sin meditarlo mucho se apresuró a ir al baño para darse una ducha de agua caliente.

El choque del agua con sus músculos tensos era deliciosamente perfecto, solo le faltaba tener a Zero al lado, limpiándole la espalda y sería estar en el paraíso. Cuando terminó de ducharse, cabe decir que con agua fría debido a sus ensoñaciones tórridas producidas por el chico que descansaba en su cama. Se vistió con la parte de abajo del pijama, dándose cuenta de que la sudadera que normalmente utilizaba para dormir estaba en la habitación. Cuando entró, todo parecía normal, la ropa de Zero por los suelos, la cama deshecha sin Zero dentro, sus apuntes en la mesilla… Se quedo pensando un momento en lo que fallaba, o más bien faltaba en esa escena. Volvió a mirar hacía la cama vacía y verificó lo que ya sabía otra vez, sin pensar ni por un instante que estaba vestido solamente con unos pantalones de chándal salió disparada hacia la salida, mas el ruido del televisor llamó su atención antes de que abriese la puerta. Ya más tranquilo caminó hasta el salón, observando a Zero muy cerca de la pantalla del televisor encendido.

-Si lo miras desde tan cerca te quedaras ciego… -susurró agotado recuperándose del susto, sin prestar mucha atención al programa que veía el chico

-Oh, eso es muy grande, tú crees que me cabrá dentro

-Tendremos que probarlo, ¿Verdad?

De pronto abrió los ojos asusto. A esas horas solo había porno y tele tienda en la programación. Y esas voces no parecían querer vender ningún producto. Zero, que en estos momentos llevaba una camisa verde oscuro que le quedaba enorme no paraba de acercarse curioso a la pantalla mientras que Kaname no parecía reaccionar. De pronto un estruendoso gemido se escuchó procedente de la tele, haciendo que Zero y Kaname diesen un respingo.

-¡No mires eso!- dijo Kaname buscando el mando del televisor por todos los lados- ¡No es para tu edad!

-K-Kaname, siento calorcito- el mayor se paró en seco al escuchar semejantes palabras del niño, el cual lo miraba con sus grandes, y en estos momentos vidriosos ojos amatistas.

Los escandalosos gemidos provenientes del televisor no ayudaban en nada a calmar a Kaname, tampoco lo hacían las mejillas sonrosadas del menor mientras observaba la película porno.

-Ne, Kaname, tu tener eso también ¿Verdad?- susurró acercándose como un gatito al mayor- La mía no ser tan grande. ¿Ser malo?

Casi no pudo frenar la hemorragia nasal provocada por tales palabras del menor, el cual se levantaba la camisa de manera inocente enseñándole su miembro semi despierto a Kaname. Quien rápidamente le bajó la prenda de ropa rojo cual tomate.

-¡¿Por qué no llevas ropa interior?- preguntó escandalizado el mayor mientras trataba de parar la salida de la sangre de su nariz

-Kaname decir que los bóxer cambiar todos los días- dijo sonriendo con inocencia- Zero ser buen chico ¿Verdad? No olvidar

Un gemido mucho más potente que los anteriores se dejó oír en el departamento, llamando la atención tanto de Kaname como de Zero. El mayor pudo verificar que la peli porno era, efectivamente una de porno gay donde un jovencito era penetrado por un hombre. Tragó saliva al ver a Zero tan entusiasmado con el espectáculo. Estaba cansado, pero la mera imagen del chiquillo sin ropa interior le ponía demasiado.

Se sobresaltó cuando sintió el tibio cuerpo del peliplateado apoyándose en su pecho. Pero no lo apartó de si, le gustaba como encajaban sus dos cuerpos. En el interior de la mente de Kaname se podía oír una vocecita que decía lo raro que era ver una película porno con el pequeño, el simplemente la ignoró.

Tampoco se sobresaltó cuando los intrépidos labios de Zero se juntaron con los suyos empezando una danza sinuosa y adictiva. El tiempo en esos momentos se había parado, solo estaban él y el peliplateado. La traviesa lengua del peliplata se adentró en la del mayor siguiendo sus instintitos, el castaño acarició con dulzura la cintura del menor por debajo de la camisa, mientras el peliplata se posicionaba encima del.

Los movimientos del castaño eran lentos, incitando al menor a intentar ir más rápido. La inexperiencia del chico le resultaba demasiado adorable a Kaname, quien sin pensar mucho en lo que hacía le comenzó a desabrochar la camisa. Cuando esta estuvo abierta, comenzó a juguetear con los pezones del muchacho quien ya hacía bastante que dejaba escapar soniditos mucho más excitantes que la tele. El chico se estremeció cuando sintió un dedo en su rosado botón para luego dejar un gemido cuando la lengua se hizo cargo de este. A Kaname los pantalones ya le sobraban y sin dudarlo se deshizo de ellos quedando él en bóxers negros.

El mayor bajó la mano hasta los tiernos glúteos del adolescente acariciándolos con parsimonia, queriendo que el momento durase eternamente, pero, el adolescente no estaba por la labor de concederle ese capricho, y con un movimiento inocentemente curioso por parte del peliplata la mano de dicho chico termino en la entrepierna del mayor, sorprendiéndose por el tamaño y por el gruñido gutural que sacó del castaño. Divertido, empezó a masajearlo torpemente, pero más que bajarle el calentón al Kuran lo que le hacía era ponerlo más a tono. Aún no podía entender como ese niño era tan jodidamente inocente haciendo eso.

Sin mediar palabra se metió tres dedos en la boca ensalivándolos bien, cuando estos ya estaban lo suficientemente lubricados dirigió uno de ellos a la estrecha entrada del peliplata, que dio un respingo al sentirse invadido en su zona íntima.

-K-Kaname, ah, eso sentirse raro- gimoteo el menor al sentir como movía el dedo circularmente en su entrada- Aaah, ah

Los gemidos de Zero se hicieron mayores cuando metió el segundo dígito, y ya no hablar del tercero. El menor dejaba escapar lindos jadeos escondiendo su rostro en el cuello del castaño, este al ver como las caderas del chiquillo se movían al compás de su mano pidiendo aún más contacto, se dispuso a entrar. Se quitó rápidamente los bóxers y puso al peliplata tumbado en el sofá con él arriba, dirigió su duro miembro a la dilatada entrada del menor quien, al sentirse invadido por un objeto mucho más grande que los dedos se aferró a Kaname, dejándole marcas de uñas en los brazos.

-D-Doler, do-ah ler mucho aaah- se quejó el de ojos amatistas

-Tranquilo, pronto pasará- susurró acariciándole el cabello- no me moveré hasta que tu lo digas.

Pasaron los minutos, los cuales para Kaname eran horas, y un leve movimiento involuntario de Zero alertó al mayor que ya estaba preparado y acostumbrado a la intromisión. La danza por fin había comenzado. Kaname sujetó la delgada cintura de Zero, mientras le daba placer con una mano al miembro desatendido del menor y con su boca jugaba con un pezón de este, los gemidos de Zero eran sublimes para los oídos de Kaname, eran dulces y no escandalosos, eran un regalo que hasta ahora solo había escuchado él y nadie más. Cuando vio que el menor no podía más apuró las embestidas haciendo que el peliplata se corriese en los dos vientres con los ojos llorosos de placer y el cuerpo tembloroso de éxtasis, dejando ver la imagen más erótica que Kaname había visto en su vida.

Exhaustos, se quedaron por unos minutos sentados como estaban respirando el aire que el otro expulsaba. Kaname cargó al chiquillo en brazos hacía la bañera donde se metieron y jugaron entre risas y besos con el agua. Mientras secaba al menor y le ponía los bóxers dijo

-Esto solo lo puedes hacer con las personas a las que quieras mucho ¿Vale?

El menor asintió con una sonrisa encantadora mientras Kaname le ponía una camiseta morada y unos pantalones de chándal hasta las rodillas.

-¿Entonces poder hacer esto con Kain, Takuma y Aido?- preguntó curioso viendo como se vestía Kaname- Yo también querer a ellos

Kaname cayó al suelo de la impresión al escuchar dicha pregunta, descolocado lo miró detenidamente imaginando vislumbrar un ápice de broma en los ojos amatistas, para su desgracia, no lo había. Con un suspiro resignado llevó a Zero a la habitación, metiéndose con él en la cama, permitiendo que el menor descansase su cabeza en su pecho, el castaño se quedo rápidamente dormido soñando con amigos pervertidos y un peliplata demasiado adorable, pero no fue ese el caso de Zero, antes de quedar profundamente dormido una imagen apareció en su memoria

"_-¿Qué haces en el suelo?- preguntó una voz conocida para él- Te vas a enfermar_

_-Yo no me enfermo me lo dijo en señor de gafas- susurró un pequeño peliplata rodeado de ceras- Estoy haciendo este dibujo para su mujer para que no esté triste._

_-Eres todo un encanto- el misterioso hombre le acarició los cabellos sacando un sonrojo en las mejillas del pequeño"_

Cansado se dejó caer en brazos de Morfeo, aferrándose desesperadamente al cuerpo durmiente de su lado. Dejando que todos sus miedos se disiparan entre los brazos de su castaño protector.


End file.
